Buscando mi lugar
by JnoniN
Summary: Necesito encontrar mi lugar en el mundo, necesito sentir que encajo de verdad, sentirme completa. Lo conseguiré, espero. Cada uno es dueño de su historia, de su vida, y cada uno la cuenta a su manera. Yo les contaré la mía según la siento y la vivo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, aqui estoy de otra vez con una nueva historia. Tenía ganas de comenzar una nueva y por soltar desde un principio, de algún modo, todo lo que tengo dentro. **

**A las que ya me han leído, espero que les gustase mi anterior historia y mi final, espero sus opiniones. Las que aún no lo han leído, animo a que lo hagan. Siempre fuiste tú, así se llama.**

**Bueno esta historia es un poco más... como decirlo, más de todo, más intensa. O por lo menos a mi me lo parece.**

**Espero que les guste.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap1: Cambios.<strong>

_POV Renesmee_

Son las cuatro de la mañana, aún quedan unas horas para que amanezca. Estoy en mi habitación. Sus paredes son de color verde lima. Las pinté hace años, un día que decidí que si esto no cambiaba mi vida, nada lo haría. Estaba segura de que era un color extraordinario, animaba solo con verlo y eso era lo que pretendía cuando lo pinté. Quería que mi vida cambiase, estaba harta de esta vida solitaria y antisocial que mi familia me obligaba a llevar por el bien de todos, por el bien de nuestra naturaleza. HARTA. Lo mejor de todo esto es que creí que funcionaría, ¿eso cambió mi vida? Claro que no. A veces, simplemente, soy así de idiota. Ahora me duele la cabeza solo de ver algo tan chillón rodeándome.

Estoy tendida sobre mi cama, tapada hasta el cuello con la colcha de mamá. La abuela le había hecho una colcha con camisetas de lugares a los que habían ido, donde había disfrutado de una vida normal, donde podía relacionarse con gente, habían viajado y andado entre las calles. Envidio eso de la vida de mi madre, bueno, mas bien de su anterior vida, y me odio por desear que jamás hubiera conocido a mi padre. Puede que yo, aunque sin ser yo, pudiera tener ahora una vida así de haber conocido a un humano, de haberse enamorado de alguien normal.

Miro al techo sin mirar ningún punto concreto. Me siento como un mounstro por pensar y desear algo tan horrible y más sabiendo que mi padre ha podido escucharlo. Pido perdón de forma alta y contundente en mi mente. Espero que eso lo haya oído.

Pertenecer a una familia de vampiros cuando eres más pequeño es maravilloso, te diviertes de formas que ningún niño podría. No envidias nada porque lo puedes tener todo, juguetes, libros, carreras a una velocidad pasmante sin que nadie te eche la bronca, trepar a los árboles; claro, todo lo que en ese momento consideras importante.

Recuerdo que en algún momento de mi vida corría con lobos, literalmente. De alguna manera ellos eran mis dos mejores amigos. Eran enormes, más grande que cualquier otro animal que haya visto. Eran seres fantásticos, bellos. Quería tanto a ambos, que ahora al pensarlo me resulta enfermizo, eran animales.

Mi predilecto era el de pelaje rojizo, el más grande de los dos. Recuerdo subirme a su lomo, y agarrarme con mis manitas a su pelo duro y a la vez suave, y correr, no parar de correr. Sentir la velocidad encima de él era lo que más me gustaba, sentir cada músculo de su cuerpo tensarse a cada zancada que daba, que de los ojos me derramasen lágrimas por el azote del viento frío. A veces, simplemente enterraba el rostro en su largo pelaje y me sentía en casa, sentía que por fin encajaba en este mundo.

Mi madre me contó que se trataban de hombres lobo, aunque hago memoria una y otra vez y no recuerdo haberlos visto en su forma de hombres jamás. Y sinceramente, no tenían nada de humano a excepción de sus ojos. Cálidos y llenos de amor. Eso sí es algo humano, tanto que puede que por eso los quisiera de esa manera No eran imaginaciones mías cuando mi miraban así, con tanta devoción.

Adoraba que fuesen tan distintos el uno del otro. Nunca me dijo nadie como se llamaban, así que les puse mis propios nombres, Titán para mi pelirrojo amigo, y Blue para mi pequeñín, aunque lo de pequeñín no sea algo real, era el más pequeño de los dos.

De Titán me gustaba que fuese tan salvaje, a veces insensato a la hora de cazar, impredecible, animal al fin y al cabo. Y de Blue su parte más tierna, lo cariñoso que siempre era, frotando desde su hocico hasta la punta de su cola por todo mi cuerpo, me hacía sonreír siempre que lo hacía.

Los extraño, hace muchos años que no los veo, desde que cumplí los 9 años. Ahora tengo 17 y en todo este tiempo he cambiado demasiado, me pregunto si ellos también. A lo mejor no nos reconoceríamos.

Aún me pongo triste pensando en esa etapa de mi vida y viendo que ya no están conmigo. A veces me descubro pensando en ellos, en ellos como humanos. Me intento imaginar como serían, pero no soy capaz. Se que no serían tan pálidos como yo o mi familia, pero no consigo mas que eso.

Mi padre siempre me cuenta historias de la vida humana de mi madre, me fascina. A pesar de que a veces siento el deseo de que los dos fuesen normales, realmente no los cambiaría por nada ni nadie. Son, sencillamente, perfectos.

Cuando mi padre, por primera vez, me cuenta como le atraía la sangre de mi madre, por poco no me lo creo. A mi, cuando paso demasiado tiempo sin sangre animal se me nubla la realidad. Intento imaginar lo duro que tuvo que ser para él soportarlo, mas sabiendo que ellos son distintos a mi y que su necesidad por la sangre es mayor. Más difícil tuvo que ser a la hora de besarla, saborear tan cerca la tentación y aún así refrenarte. Mi padre es el ser más fuerte que jamás encontraré. A día de hoy, cuando le pido que me cuente su romance una y otra vez, aún me sorprendo.

Me entra un cosquilleo cuando llega a la parte en la que él se cuela por su ventana cada noche, fantaseo con encontrar a alguien así en mi vida, pero se que no será posible. Que nadie tendrá la necesidad de colarse por mi ventana solo para verme dormir, que nadie sentirá esa atracción que sienten mis padres, es algo tan real, se palpa en el aire. De verdad creo que no fue casualidad que mi madre fuese a Forks, y que mi familia vampira volviesen allí después de tantos años. No, estoy segura de que se atrajeron el uno al otro como si fuesen dos imanes. A mi nunca me pasará nada de esto porque nunca conoceré a nadie especial, porque estando viviendo en un sitio tan solitario rodeada siempre de los mismo vampiros, es imposible. Y lo deseo fervientemente.

Se que de algún modo conseguiré cambiar mi vida, tendré amigos que no sean vampiros, aunque no me molestaría que lo fuesen si hubiera alguien a mi alrededor de mi edad, pero no es así. Tendré un novio, iré a la universidad, viajaré, pasearé por las calles de cualquier ciudad mezclándome con todo ser, me bañaré en el mar de una playa que no sea propiedad de mi familia. Haré todo eso, sí. Lo tengo muy claro, eso es lo que quiero y eso es lo que tendré.

Ya ha amanecido y yo paso una noche mas despierta como un búho. Últimamente no consigo conciliar el sueño, Morfeo me ha abandonado, y ha cambio se ve que me ha dejado un sin fin de pensamientos que cada vez me hunden mas y más.

Mis padres ya estarán en la cocina esperándome. Cada mañana me tienen el desayuno preparado, dejan lo que estén haciendo y se sientan conmigo. Es el mejor momento del día.

Bajo de la cama como un zombie y me planto delante del espejo. Observo el reflejo, empiezo por la punta de los pies y voy levantando poco a poco la mirada. Llego a los ojos, esos ojos color chocolate que mi padre tanto ama. Mi madre los tenía igual antes de ser vampira.

No reconozco a la mujer que veo en el espejo.

Es alguien dulce, correcta, toda una señorita. Con sus rizos bien moldeados hasta la cintura y esas mejillas sonrosadas. Yo no me siento así, hubo una época en la que sí, pero ya no. Me siento salvaje, rebelde, me siento de una manera que mi cuerpo no refleja. Ahora estoy aquí parada y por dentro, sin embargo, no paro de saltar y gritar, como si estuviera desahogándome, liberándome.

Voy hacia mi baño, me quito el pijama y me quedo desnuda ante el espejo. Supongo que en este momento mi padre habrá apartado su mente de la mía dándome intimidad. Cojo unas tijeras, suspiro y cierro mis ojos. Cuando soy consciente me vuelvo a mirar más detenidamente. Tengo el pelo corto, una melenita que me llega a medio cuello, más corto por detrás que por delante, unas ondas salvajes me rodean mi rostro. Ahora parece que me hallo un poco más con la chica del espejo.

Ni si quiera me paro a recoger los pelos de mi ex larga melena. Me meto en la ducha con el agua hirviendo. Esa temperatura me reconforta, aunque no entiendo como puede el calor hacerme sentir completa cuando mi familia es lo más frío que he sentido nunca, en cuanto a exterior se refiere, porque luego es la familia más cálida que existe sobre la faz de la tierra. A veces siento que no encajo del todo entre ellos, pero supongo que cualquier persona en algún momento de su vida ha sentido eso.

Salgo de la ducha y todo el baño está repleto de humedad y vapor, a un humano le costaría ver en estas circunstancias. Me acerco al espejo, estoy empapada y el agua forma charcos a mis pies pero no me importa. Me siento como en trance, aunque soy consciente de lo que hago en algún rincón de mi cerebro. Como si no manejase mi cuerpo levanto el brazo, y escribo sin saber muy por qué FORKS.

Giro la cabeza como para verlo mejor y sonrío, me siento bien. Decido seguir escribiendo. VIDA. ATRACCIÓN. LIBERTAD. AMOR. No encuentro ninguna relación entre todas estas palabras, pero se que van unidas de alguna manera.

_Toc, toc._

El sonido de los nudillos en la puerta me sobresaltan, y borro a gran velocidad lo escrito en el espejo. No entiendo muy bien por qué lo hago, me parece ridículo, pero aún así lo hago.

¿Estás bien, Renesmee?- Mi madre. Supongo que me habían escuchado despertarme y he tardado mucho más de la cuenta. Seguramente, porque no se cuánto tiempo llevo aquí metida, con mi calor rodeándome.

Está todo bien mamá. Enseguida bajo. Un minuto.- Contesto mientras cojo una toalla y me seco con rapidez. Cojo un papel y limpio lo máximo posible el pelo del suelo.

Te esperamos abajo, cielo.- Aunque no esté viendo a mi madre, se que sonríe. Yo también lo hago.

Cuando me cercioro de que se ha marchado salgo del baño disparada como una bala. Abro mi armario. Unos vaqueros ajustados, mi opción predilecta. Una camiseta ancha negra y mis Converse negras. Me he dejado el pelo mojado, quiero comprobar como se me queda dejándolo al aire libre, espero no haberme hecho un estropicio, aunque en el fondo me da un poco igual.

Tengo un toque roquero y, me encanta.

Salgo de mi habitación directa a la cocina. Allí estás los seres más hermosos y perfectos del universo, en todos los sentidos.

Mi madre me mira asombrada, mueve los ojos de un lado a otro de mi cuerpo, buscando el pelo que me falta supongo, algo que me hace un poco de gracia, no se donde se espera encontrarlo. Mi padre por el contrario, parece divertido, no se si sigue satisfecho por mi comentario anterior haciendo referencia a lo maravillosos que son o porque le hace gracia ver a mi madre tan confundida.

¿Qué les parece?- Miro a mi madre que es a la que más he sorprendido, evidentemente.

Bueno, verás hija, estás muy guapa, no le voy a negar porque estás bellísima. Pero no entiendo, ¿por qué? Pensé que te encantaba tus largos rizos.- Hace una especie de puchero y siento un pinchazo de culpabilidad, me doy cuenta de que le gustaban más a ella que a mi.

Sí mamá, me gustaban. Pero sentía que necesitaba un cambio. Y además creo que no me ha quedado nada mal.- Me giro sobre mi misma como intentando mirarme.- ¿Papá?

Viene como un rayo hasta mi y me besa la coronilla.

Estás incluso mas hermosa que antes, si es que eso es posible.- Siempre tan exagerado. Sonríe ante mi comentario.

Eh! Yo también lo pienso.- Mamá también se acerca a mi y nos abraza a los dos.

Se que debería sentirme llena y completa con esta vida pero por alguna razón no es así.

¿Qué pasa, cielo?- Mamá siempre se da cuenta de todo, a veces creo que tiene más de un don y que solo hace un paripé para que los demás no nos sintamos mal. Papá vuelve a sonreír, pero no tiene alegría en sus ojos porque como es natural para él, ha escuchado lo que pienso.

¿Forks? ¿POR QUÉ?- No sabía ni siquiera que era eso lo que quería, aunque ahora veo la lógica a haberlo escrito en el espejo. Gracias papá por decirme lo que quiero.

Sí.- Miro a mamá para dirigirme a ella.- Tú fuiste muy feliz allí mamá.- Ahora miro a papá.- Y tú también. Ahora yo deseo serlo también. No quiero decir que aquí no lo sea porque saben que sí lo soy, pero puedo vivir con el abuelo, se que estará encantado porque hace mucho que no lo veo, y puedo ir al instituto que ustedes fueron. Hacer amigos. A mi no me brilla la piel de forma sobrenatural y encima allí casi siempre está nublado.- Hablaba tan deprisa que ni si quiera me daba tiempo a pensar todo con coherencia, pero se que no decía ninguna chorrada.- Mamá, papá, saben que soy felices con ustedes, los tíos y demás, pero también saben que necesito y deseo esto. Que necesito amigos. Se que siempre han deseado una vida normal para mi y que yo nunca les he pedido nada. Bien, pues ahora les pido esto, y encima es lo que quieren para mí. Déjenme ir a Forks.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Se han aburrido<strong>**?, ¿les ha gustado? Espero opiniones.**

**Un gran abrazo, y que sean muy felices!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Perdónenme por no haber hecho el capítulo más largo, pero me pareció lógico cortarlo ahí. **

**Espero que disfruten.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap2: Destino: Forks<strong>

_POV Renesmee_

Mis padres accedieron dejarme marchar a Forks. Claro que tuve que suplicar un poco, poner unos cuantos pucheros y mis ojitos al mas estilo Tía Alice pero, funcionó. Funcionó y ahora me voy a Forks.

Dudo si estar contenta y orgullosa por haber consigo mi objetivo o, por el contrario, nerviosa y asustada por no saber si todo esto saldrá bien. Estoy entre ambas cosas, pero creo que, por los movimientos en mi estómagos, es más lo segundo. Nerviosa y asustada, definitivamente.

Intento no hacer notar mi estado. No me gustaría que se arrepintiesen de su decisión pensando en que no seré capaz de hacerlo. Los dos estarían encantados de que me quedara a su lado. Papá, mamá, es hora de abrir mis alas y volar. Pensé para mi misma.

Me gustaba la idea, volar.

En mi mente no había casi ningún recuerdo de Forks. Era muy pequeña cuando me marché de allí, y se, por las historias que me cuenta mi abuelo de la batalla que todos tuvieron que luchar por mi. Yo no la recuerdo, supongo que mi memoria ha suprimido y guardado bajo llave esos momentos, momentos en los que estuve a punto de perder a mi familia y ser criada por un lobo. Mi lobo, Titán. O eso me cuenta mi abuelo. Mis padres no hablan de esa etapa de nuestra vida, yo he pensado que es porque les duele recordarlo, he preferido no preguntar.

Me imagino como hubiese sido mi vida sin ellos. Solitaria, desastrosa. Horrible. No me quedaría nada si ellos se marchan de mi lado de forma definitiva. Además, ¿criada por un lobo? A lo Rómulo y Remo. Hubiese tenido su gracia.

En parte, me gusta pensar que al igual que tiempo atrás también lucharon por mi madre, en su momento dieron la vida por mi. Cuando a veces me siento alejada de ellos, por un motivo u otro, imagino y pienso en esos momentos que mi mente no recuerda, pero que saben que están ahí, y encuentro la unión con mi familia de nuevo.

Sigo sentada en la cocina. Enfoco mi vista en mis padres. Mi padre tiene la mirada perdida, bueno, tenía, en este momento me está mirando por haberle nombrado. Estoy segura que ha estado pendiente todo este tiempo de todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Me acostumbré a ello. Mi madre por el contrario, no puede apartar la vista de mi padre. Sonrío de manera triste, porque se que los echaré de menos. Mucho.

Ahora me encuentro con la mirada de mi madre. De verdad creo que también puede leerme la mente. A mi y a mi padre. Me acaricia la mejilla.

Nosotros también te echaremos de menos, cielo.- Pocas veces hacían falta palabras entre nosotros, nuestra forma de comunicarnos casi siempre era en silencio. Con miradas o gestos nos bastaba. Esta conexión no la encontraré con nadie.

Mis padres van a ir a cazar. Serán ellos mismo los que me lleven a casa de mi abuelo. Creo que no se fían del todo, no se a dónde se piensan que voy a ir.

- ¿Conociéndote? A cualquier lugar del mundo.- Notó detrás de la sonrisa de mi padre, al pronunciar esas palabras, un poco de temor.

No puedo evitar rodar los ojos. Es ridículo y exagerado. No tengo dinero para ir muy lejos.

- Eso ha tenido mucha gracia.- Dice con sarcasmo.

La mirada de mi madre va y viene de uno a otro como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis o ping-pong. Ya parece que no le molesta las conversaciones mentales entre mi padre y yo. Sigo insistiendo en que es porque ella también se entera de todo. Mi padre me hizo un gesto casi imperceptible como confirmando mi resolución, a lo que mi madre correspondió con una golpe en la nuca de éste.

- Ei! En estos momentos es cuando echo de menos que seas una frágil humana.- Se soba la parte golpeada y mi madre y yo nos ponemos a reír.

- Cariño, vete a preparar todo lo que creas necesario. Esta noche te despedirás del resto de la familia y partiremos para Forks. Nosotros nos vamos a cazar, volveremos en un rato.- Era mi madre quien hablaba. Pero por como sonreía mi padre, mientras la miraba , tardaría mas de un rato. Genial, ahora viendo como le sonreía mi madre se que tardarán cuatro ratos en vez de uno.

Se marcharon de casa como dos adolescentes dejando a su paso una leve brisa.

Subí a mi habitación con paso lento, a pesar de que por dentro no podía parar de correr. No se porque últimamente mi cuerpo nunca reaccionaba ni actuaba como mi interior, tal vez debería mirármelo.

Parada en la puerta de mi cuarto me entró el pánico. ¿Qué narices iba a llevarme? ¿Qué se supone que necesitaría? Ropa estaba claro, toda la que me fuese posible meter en 3 maletas. Era lo máximo que llevaría con ropa. Mi querida tía optaba por 15. Esta como una puta cabra.

Con parsimonia fui metiendo, de forma cuidadosa, toda mi ropa. Esto era un tetris. Elegí mi ropa interior con cabeza. Conjuntos sexy, de color negro en su mayoría, rojo, verde oscuro,... Un sin fin de ropa íntima. Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar y lo que voy a necesitar. Pensaba ir preparada, tenía intención de ligar con algún chico. Ya que no conseguiría el amor que tienen mis padres, por lo menos me divertiría.

Ya iba a cerrar mi quinta y última maleta. Unas cuantas fotos con mi familia, por su puesto la foto que tenía con mis lobitos, con mis 9 años de edad, era la última foto que me había sacado con ellos. Unos cuantos libros, la bolsa de aseo. Listo. Ya estaba preparada.

Me preocupaba un poco el hecho de empezar el último curso, donde todo el mundo ya se conocería y tendrán sus grupos de amigos. Se trata de hacer amigos, pero eso no quita que este cagada de miedo. Por lo menos no entraría a mitad del año, como le pasó a mi madre. Aún así, ya me advirtieron que, todos notarían que era la cara nueva del lugar.

Tenía una "cena" de despedida con mi familia, así que me dirigí con ellos. Pasamos entre risas toda la velada. Y, como no, no se olvidaron de repetirme una y otra vez nuestra historia de cara a los humanos. ¿Lo malo de hacer amigos? Tener que mentirles. Viviría con ello.

Mis padres ya estaban de vueltas y nos encontrábamos todos en casa de mis abuelos. La despedida iba a ser dura, pero el cosquilleo en mi barriga me daba fuerzas de sobra para partir hacia mi destino.

- Es la hora, mi pequeña. Vamos.- Y con estas palabras de mi padre dejé atrás a mi familia y a mi vida allí. La única que conocía para mi, hasta este momento.

_._

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

_POV Jacob_

Hacía 8 años que no veía a mi Nessie. No había día en mi vida que no pensase en ella. Al dormirme cada noche, cuando caía rendido de puro agotamiento, no había otro modo de que pudiese dormir tan lejos de ella, y cada mañana cuando despertaba, bueno vale, no siempre eran mañanas. Pero ya que estaba, dormía todas las horas posibles.

Desde que Edward y Bella la separaron de mi no he conseguido ser feliz, y nunca les perdonaré por ello. Me da igual las estúpidas razones de padres a las que se agarran, esas escusas no son válidas para mi.

Ya era duro, desde que se fueron de Forks, estar con ella solo en mi forma de lobo. No poder rodearla con mis brazos, acunándola, hasta que se durmiese. No poder darle un beso cada vez que la veía. Aún estando en mi forma de lobo sentía esa conexión, conexión que en todo este tiempo no he podido sentir con nadie más.

Sigo sin entender el motivo de todo esta mierda. Supuestamente era un modo de proteger a Nessie. Siempre la misma cantinela, siempre el rollo de que ella tiene derecho a elegir bla bla bla. Yo solo quería protegerla, igual que ellos hacían. No tenían motivos para protegerla de mi.

Primero se fueron de Forks porque, como es evidente, no podían permanecer mas tiempo aqui, sin envejecer. Segundo, eligieron para el irse al puñetero culo del mundo, y encima me pusieron como condición que si quería ir con ellos debía ser en forma de lobo. Para que Nessie no me recordara como humano, para que no se enamorara de mi por ser su única opción. Me llevé a Seth conmigo. Bueno, realmente no me dio opción.

Cuando vieron como, después de los años, aún siendo yo lobo, Nessie creaba dependencia de mi, tuvieron la absurda idea de que me tenía que marchar. Que algún día, si el destino así lo quería, la volvería a ver. Idiotas.

Sigo esperando.

Pero, como la vida me ha demostrado una y otra vez, el destino no está nunca a mi favor. Es frustrante ver como juega todo a tu contra.

Volví a Forks hecho una mierda. Un muerto en vida. Aún no me he recuperado, pero por lo menos he asumido que nunca lo haré y he aprendido a convivir con ello. ¿Que tengo peor humor? Sí. Pero que se jodan, ellos no han perdido la razón de su existencia.

Dejé de estudiar poco después, faltándome solo el último curso de instituto, y me puse a trabajar. Total, ya no tenía que subir mi nivel intelectual para estar a la altura de nadie. Pero después de tantos años y ver que así no llegaré más lejos, y que si algún día ella vuelve...Tenía que hacerlo. Hay algo bueno y algo malo.

Lo bueno era que no envejecía, así que no se notaría mucho, demasiado mejor dicho, la diferencia de edad en el instituto. ¿Lo malo? El instituto de la reserva ya no me admitía. Un pequeño mal entendido con uno de los profesores, a la vuelta de dejar a Nessie no estaba muy receptivo. Así que la única opción: ir a estudiar al instituto de Fork, con los rostros pálidos. Fantástico. Por lo menos Seth estaría en mi curso, siempre fue un apoyo para mi y decidió dejar de estudiar conmigo. No puedes estar solo, esa fue la escusa que su madre no se tragó y por la que me odia.

Ahora no le queda mas remedio que venirse conmigo. Su madre me lo agradece a regañadientes.

Mañana era el primer día. Las ganas eran increíbles. Nótese la ironía.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Ha gustado<strong>? ¿**No? Espero opiniones, ya lo saben. **

**¿Ha sido más aburrido que el anterior? ¿Va enganchando la historia?**

**Reviews con opiniones! Las animo a leer siempre fuiste tú.**

**Una vez más, de corazón, les deseo que sean felices. Un abrazo!**


	3. Chapter 3

CAP3:

POV Renesmee

Estábamos montados en el coche, ya era oficial. Sí, había llegado la hora de separarme de mi familia. Y aunque se que no debería pensar esto, me alegro. Y sí, soy un mounstro por ello. Pero, ¿sinceramente? Esto es lo que hay, _así de claro papá ¿me has escuchado? Se que sí aunque no hagas movimientos. Ja! Ahí están asomando tus comisuras apuntando arriba. Te veo por el retrovisor, parece mentira._ Rodé los ojos y sonreí sin querer evitarlo.

Estoy emocionada. Siento un cosquilleo en mi estómago, entre un revoloteo de mariposas y ganas de vomitar. ¡_Mierda papá!, no metas esos frenazos. Era una forma de hablar, no voy a potar. _

- Bien hecho mamá. Que sepas que eso también va de mi parte.- Hablé en voz alta para dirigirme a mi madre. Le había dado un golpe seco a mi padre, en toooda la nuca. No puedo dejar de reír, se me saltan hasta las lágrimas.

Sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto en irme. Mi vida no estaba teniendo ningún sentido y puede que allí, el lugar en el que nací, pudiese encontrarlo. Mi deseo era vivir, así de simple. Evidentemente todo esto tenía condiciones.

Mi nombre cambiaría, según mis padres había no-humanos que no querían que me encontrasen, supongo que se refieren a los Vulturis. Ellos ya nos habían ido a buscar allí una vez, y no querían correr ningún riesgo.

Vivir con mi abuelo también lo es, eso expuse yo cuando hablamos sobre el tema, pero no coló. Aunque estaban de acuerdo a que nadie debía saber que vivía allí. Otra mentira más. Alquilaron una casa a un nombre falso, mis padres supuestamente, y yo a ojos de los demás viviría allí.

Debería dirigirme allí cada día, y luego sin que nadie me vea irme a casa de mi abuelo. Debía mentir con respecto a mi relación con él. Respecto a todo. Según me iban diciendo esto me miraban expectantes a la espera de que me echase atrás. Eso jamás.

No creo que nadie me reconociese. Según mi familia, solo unos pocos viejos amigos me vieron cuando vivíamos allí y algo de tiempo después, pero que desde entonces yo ya no parecía la misma. Y con mi corte de pelo parte de mi dulzura había desaparecido. Se notaba el cambio de niña a mujer y eso era de las pocas diferencias con mi familia que me gustaba, el que mi cuerpo cambiase, el tener esa posibilidad de crecer. ¿Hasta cuando? Aún no lo sabemos, hace años que el cambio físico no se nota demasiado.

Ya estamos entrando a Forks. El revoloteo de unas alas en mi estómago cada vez es mayor.

Primero me van a enseñar donde viviré a ojos de los demás. Estaba a las afueras del pueblo. La casa más cercana era la de mi abuelo y a trote humano calculo que habrá unos 15 minutos. Tampoco era tan lejos, pero lo suficiente par-ALERTA, CORTE DE PENSAMIENTO. Lector de mentes cerca. Me recompuse. Pero una fiestecita de bienvenida no estaría mal. La casita era lo suficientemente grande como que vinieran unos cuantos, y podría poner unas luces colgando de los árboles que había en la entrada. Además, la casa estaba totalmente equipada, y había un equipo de música que estoy segura que sonará genial.

Mi madre empezó hablar sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Bueno cariño, puedes venir aquí siempre que quieras, es un buen lugar para venir a pensar. Elegí yo que fuese en este mismo lugar porque me parece perfecto para ti. Por aquella dirección- Señalo con su dedo a la ventana.- Estaba nuestra casa. Y por este lado de aquí- Ahora se dirigió al lado opuesto.- Está la playa. La Push.- Se me estrujó el corazón solo con el nombre. Pues sí que eran grandes las ganas que tenía de ir a la playa, algo exagerada mi reacción.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo como mi padre reprimía una sonrisa. No se que tan gracioso era la situación. Y se me encendió una lucecita en mi cerebro.

- Un momento mamá. ¿Elegiste que fuese aquí?- Ella no entendía mi pregunta.- ¡Mamá! Dime que no han levantado esta casa solo para mí.- Y, precisamente ella, no entendía a que venía mi disgusto.- Venga ya mamá, ¿tanto te han cambiado los Cullen? Sin ofender papá.- El levantó las palmas de las manos y con un gesto de hombros me hizo saber que ni por asomo era una ofensa. Esta vez no ocultó su sonrisa.

- Hija, por lo menos no es una casa de tres plantas como tu tía Rose queria. Ni amueblada de forma distinguida como tenía pensado tu abuela. El armario de Alice sí que lo tienes, no hemos podido hacer nada con ella. Ya la conoces. Pero mírala bien.

Me agarró de la mano y me sacó tirando de mí hasta estar las dos delante de la puerta. Mi padre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba con nosotras. Me puso su mano en mi hombro y me besó la coronilla. Mi madre me apretó la mano como en gesto de cariño.

- Mírala mi amor. Es perfecta para ti. Encaja en el entorno y se que te gustará este lugar, créeme.

Tomé el aire por mi nariz y lo expulsé por mi boca de manera algo exagerada. Pero me relajé notablemente. Torcí mi cabeza un poco acercando mi oreja a mi hombro, observé bien la casa. Intentando dejar atrás el sentimiento de culpabilidad por la naturaleza al haber creado esto por mi.

La casa era de madera, aunque los cimientos parecían mas firmes y fuertes que el hormigón. Parecía una casa rural recién reformada, realmente parecía como si llevase aquí ciento de años. El color era anaranjado, rojizo en algunos lados, marrones en otros y divisaba algo de amarillo, pero predominaba el naranja. Parecía creada por lo mismo rayos de Sol. Era cálida, bellísima y, ya empezaba a amarla y a sentirla mía. Aunque fuese algo temporal, sentía algo como mío y eso me inundaba de paz.

- Es perfecta.- Conseguí apenas susurrar las palabras.- Gracias.- Esta vez elevé un poco más la voz, aunque no demasiado.

- Vamos, ya es hora de ir a ver a tu abuelo.- Mi madre pasó a convertirse en una niña pequeña, se notaba las ganas y ansias que tenía de ver a su padre y llenaba de ternura verla así, y a la vez, algo de pena. Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos.

A pesar de que tanto mi abuelo y mi madre nunca fueron muy dados a mostrar sus sentimientos, ni en ser cariñosos entre ellos, según pasaba el tiempo mas se les notaba ese amor.

Dejamos el coche en la entrada de la casa y nos fuimos corriendo por el bosque hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la casa de mi abuelo. Nos acercamos los tres poco a poco a la puerta, asegurándonos de que nadie nos veía. Mis padres iban cogidos de la mano y yo iba un paso por detrás.

¿Llegaría yo alguna vez a tener algo así con alguien? Veía como sus manos entrelazadas encajaban a la perfección. Parecían hechas para estar así, unidas.

Debieron tocar a la puerta sin que yo me diese cuenta porque de repente tenía unos brazos a mi alrededor y una voz me hablaba cerca de la oreja.

- Nena, por fin están aquí. Te he echado mucho de menos. Me alegro de que quieras venirte aquí a este pueblo tan pequeño, sin lujos y con tu viejo abuelo.- Es tan tierno. Lo abracé con algo más de fuerza para que sintiera cuanto lo quería.

- A dónde mejor sitio que éste. Yo también te quiero Abuelo.- Se sorbió un poco la nariz, y me acarició el pelo de forma rápida y torpe. Realmente entrañable. Se apartó de mi y nos invitó a entrar.

Solo reconocía la casa de mi abuelo por alguna de las fotos que mi familia me sacó allí. No entendía como era posible que mi lado vampiro no se impusiera ante la mala memoria de mi lado humano. Me enfadaba muchísimo el hecho de no acordarme de todos esos momentos, los pocos que tengo nunca estoy cien por cien segura si son míos propios o mi mente los ha construido y puesto ahí por las historias que me cuenta mi familia.

Mi madre cocinó para mi abuelo y para mí, algo que no agradó a éste. Aunque sabía que no éramos normales no se terminaba de acostumbrar a ciertas cosas. Que mi madre ya nunca comiese era una de ellas. Siempre le decía que estaba cada vez más delgada. Nosotros siempre reíamos, pues sabíamos que eso no era posible.

Llegó la hora de acostarse. Mi abuelo trabajaba al día siguiente de buena mañana, y yo empezaría las clases. Me despedí del abuelo cuando éste fue a meterse a su dormitorio, y me despedí de mis padres antes de meterme a la cama. Se quedaron conmigo hasta que me dormí. Cuando desperté ya no estaban y en su lugar había dos notas.

La nota de mamá ponía:

_Cielo, te echaré mucho de menos. No se como aguantaré tanto tiempo sin tenerte conmigo, no podré ser completamente feliz, lo sabes. _

_Aún así, se que estarás bien, estoy segura de que este pueblo, tu hogar, te hará feliz. Ya me llamarás contándome que no querrás volver. Ten cuidado mi pequeña. No busques lo que deseas encontrar porque puede que así el mundo gire en sentido contrario que tú y jamás lo encuentres, hazme caso cuando te digo que vendrá a ti sin ni si quiera saber por qué, así que simplemente, cariño, VIVE, porque todo llegará. Puede que ahora no entiendas de que te hablo, pero lo harás. Te quiero._

La verdad que no comprendía del todo si se refería a algo específico, pero me pareció un consejo bastante lógico. Ya se refiera a la felicidad, al amor, cualquier cosa encajaba en ese contexto. Iba a extrañar la compañía y charlas con mi madre. Una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla y, en ese mismo instante, solo me entraron ganas de salir corriendo y no parar hasta llegar a casa con ellos. Pero no lo haría. Yo no era una persona cobarde, pero sí, estaba acojonada.

La carta de mi padre me pareció igual de emotiva, a su manera, claro:

_Mi niña, estoy de acuerdo en lo que tu madre ha dicho. Leer lo que te escribió me costó un par de golpes, ya no es tan fácil como cuando era humana pero eso lo hace más divertido. Pero ya que por lo visto le gusta hacer de poli bueno, a mi me toca ser el poli malo. No te adentres mucho en el bosque tu sola, ten siempre tus sentidos agudizados. Aléjate de los chicos, de todos, me da igual, se que no serán nunca lo demasiado buenos para ti. Tu madre me está obligando a que te diga que eso no ha salido de su boca, por lo visto quiere que te enamores y nos abandones. Eso tampoco lo ha dicho ella. Cuidate mucho mi amor. Te echaremos de mucho de menos. _

_Pdta: Estaré pendiente del teléfono para cuando quieras volver._

Otra lágrima. Estaban acompañadas de una sonrisa. Soy una contradicción en mi misma. Estaba partida en dos. Triste y Alegre. Siendo así de rara nadie hará amigos. Me quité las lágrimas con la yema de mi dedo y cogí en una mano la ropa y la toalla. Tenía tiempo suficiente para prepararme de forma relajada y de desayunar. Mi madre me había dejado su viejo coche. Por lo menos no iría andando a clase, aunque por otro lado tampoco me importaba mucho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

POV Jacob

Era la hora de la cena y, una vez más, no me sentaba a la mesa con mi padre y mi hermana. Se que no debería comportarme como un completo imbécil pero, lo soy, no puedo hacer nada más.

Traspasé la puerta de mi casa y sentí un pinchazo de culpabilidad. Mi padre ya optaba por no decirme nada, ni si quiera ya intentaba retenerme y hacerme entrar en razón.

Una parte de mi cerebro sabía que debería haber aprendido ya a vivir con esto, y hacer una vida mas o menos normal, este era uno de los motivos que me había hecho volver al instituto. El cual, por cierto, empezaba mañana. Mi padre estaba bastante contento por eso.

Él me repetía cada vez que la conversación salía a la luz, o que simplemente no salía, que Nessie por el momento no volvería, y que quizás nunca vendría a mi, pero que aún así debía estar preparado tanto para esa situación como para si sucedía que sí volvía a por mi.

Ya estaba en mi forma de lobo corriendo por el bosque sin ningún destino. En estos momentos, en los que salía a pensar o no pensar, el resto de mi manada debían abandonar su forma d lobo. Por ellos y por mi.

Sabía que aunque yo me estuviera muriendo por dentro cada día, lejos de ella, un poco más, estaba haciendo lo correcto. Era por su bien, porque creciera sin tener que estar conmigo sí o sí, solo porque fuese creado para ella no tendría que sentir la obligación de estar conmigo.

Bella me prometió que algún día le hablaría de mi. Ella estaba en lo cierto, a pesar de lo que piense Edward, y si querían darle todas las opciones a su hija, yo también estaba dentro de todas esas opciones. Aún estoy esperando, a veces tengo miedo de que Edward la haya convencido. Pero esperaré todo el tiempo del mundo.

Sin saber por qué llegué hasta la parte trasera de una casa que no había visto en todo este tiempo. ¿Cuándo se había construido? Parecía bonita. Fui trotando a paso lento hasta la parte delantera, a lo mejor me enteraba de quién vivía ahí. El corazón me dio un pequeño pinchazo cuando vi ese cochazo ahí aparcado. Pues sí que me gustaban los coches, no me esperaba esta reacción.

Mi mente se vio interrumpida por la voz de Seth, así que no pude darle muchas vueltas al asunto y me fui de allí.

- ¡Jake!, es tarde y mañana tenemos clase por la mañana, ya te puedes estar pirando al sobre. Mañana a primera hora paso a recogerte a tu casa. No te quedes dormido que nos conocemos.

- Oído cocina.- Respondí.

No me había dado cuenta de lo pronto que habían pasado las horas, pero Seth estaba en lo cierto. Era hora de dormir que mañana había obligaciones con las que cumplir. Así que a trote suave llegué a mi casa, y caminando sobre dos patas me fui hasta mi cama sin decir ni una palabra a nadie. La sensación en mi hoy había cambiado, y me sentía mal por ello, sentía como si estuviera traicionando a Nessie solo por el hecho de sentirme algo más feliz. Cuando estuve delante de esa casa no estaba triste y ahora me sentía miserable por ello.

En fin, mañana será otro día.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, no he recibido demasiados Reviews por esta historia y me gustaría saber si es porque no les está gustando o por qué.<strong>

**Espero** **opiniones, por favor. Un abrazo grande a todas.**


	4. Chapter 4

Cap4

POV Renesmee

Llegué al instituto con tiempo de sobra y apunté una nota mental de no ser la pringada que llega tan pronto. Me senté en las mesas que había fuera y me dediqué a observar a cada alumno que llegaba. Habían chicos que no estaban nada mal, y había chicas de las cuales sabía que no sería amiga jamás.

Cuando sonó el timbre me dirigí a mi primera clase, no fue muy difícil de encontrar ya que el instituto no era muy grande. Cuando me disponía a tomar asiento una voz a mis espaldas me asustó. Es difícil asustarme, pero ella lo consiguió.

- Hola, debes ser la nueva. Mi nombre es Daniela, pero puedes llamarme Dani.- Se sentó a mi lado antes de darme tiempo a presentarme.

Estuvo a mi lado en todas las clases, parloteando sin parar, preguntándome cosas sobre mi vida, de las cuales tuve que omitir unas cuantas y mentir en otras pocas, y contándome cosas de la suya. La verdad era una chica muy simpática, me reía mucho con la manera que tenía de contarme cada historia.

Me comentó que en Forks casi nunca pasaba nada, yo sabía que eso es lo que los humanos creían por lo que me hacía bastante gracia cada vez que lo decía. Me dijo el revuelo que se formó cuando se enteraron de que venían alumnos nuevos. Yo me sorprendí pensando que era la única, pero me explicó que había dos chicos que venían de la reserva, cerca de la Push. No pregunté nada más.

Pasé el resto de la semana absorta con ella y ella conmigo, Daniela y yo parecíamos conocernos de toda la vida y habíamos tomado confianza muy pronto. Me presentó alguno de sus amigos, dos chicos y una chica, Ben, Alex y Adriana. Me acogieron encantados en su grupo de amigos, y me hicieron la estancia en Forks muy sencilla.

A decir verdad, temía un poco a los primeros día. A no saber abrirme a la gente o a no caerles bien pero, de manera sobrenatural, parecía encantarles a todos. Y por lo que había oído, los otros dos nuevos también parecían encandilar a todos, sobre todo al clan femenino.

Yo solo los había divisado en la cafetería. No me había parecido ver que compartiésemos ninguna clase. A la hora de comer se sentaban con un par de chicos mas, los cuales parecían jugar al fútbol americano, o por lo menos esos cuerpos aparentaban estar hechos para ese juego. Cada vez que llegaba la hora de comer no podía evitar buscarles con la mirada, lo hacía inconscientemente, y no tenía ni idea de que me llevaba a aquella situación, no es que no viese lo obvio, estaban buenísimos, pero algo me decía que no era esa la razón.

Pasaron los dos primeros meses demasiado rápido. Entre semana iba de clase a mi casa, hacía los deberes, leía, veía alguna película, lo que me apeteciese, hasta irme a casa de mi abuelo cuando él llegaba de trabajar. Cenábamos juntos y me iba dormir. La rutina del fin de semana cambiaba un poco, íbamos hasta Port Angeles, al cine, a cenar, incluso habíamos ido a algún Pub alguna vez.

Estábamos a Viernes y este fin de semana habíamos decidido ir a la playa de la Push. Me parecía una gran idea, entraba dentro de mis objetivos cuando me vine aquí. Haríamos una fogata, asaríamos la cena en las ascuas y si el tiempo estaba de nuestra parte nos quedaríamos a acampar. Lo pasaríamos bien.

Desde que llegué a Forks no había ido a cazar ni una sola vez, y aunque no lo necesitase para vivir sí que me gustaba y me hacía sentir mejor, afectaba algo a mi carácter el no beber sangre y mis sentidos también disminuían, así que esta misma tarde, cuando el Sol se ocultase, iría a cazar.

Era la hora de comer y nos encontrábamos en la cafetería. Mis pies muchas veces parecían desplazarse solos, como si una gran fuerza tirase de ellos hacía vete tú a saber dónde. El caso es que por primera vez en mi vida me sentía como un pato que no sabe andar, y tropezaba a menudo. Iba planeando mi salida privada en la mente, ultimando cada detalle para no ser pillada por nadie. Llevaba en las manos mi bandeja del almuerzo, sopa de fideos, una ensalada, un filete de carne con patatas, la bebida y para el postre natillas. Se comía casi tan bien como en casa.

- MIERDA.- Una voz masculina sonó a mi lado. Se me puso la piel de gallina. Enfoque mi mirada, que andaba perdida sumida en mis pensamientos, y vi a uno de los grandullones de la reserva. Parecía cabreado, pero aún no sabía por qué.- Imbéciles hay en todos lados Jacob, tranquilízate.- Parecía hablar para sí mismo, esperando que yo no lo escuchase, y no lo hubiese hecho de ser humana, pero no lo era.

Me disponía a defenderme cuando me di cuenta de que mi bandeja de comida ya no estaba en mis manos, no, estaba en su ropa, zapatos, y en el suelo. Pero la mayoría de mi comida estaba encima de él. Adiós a las tan ricas y famosas natillas de la cafetería.

- ¿En que momento me he vuelto tan patosa?Joder.- Murmuré lo suficientemente bajo para que él no pudiese oírme, pero pareció hacerlo.

- Yo creo que desde siempre. Por lo menos desde que estás aquí no haces más que tropezar y hacer parecer que tus extremidades no vayan con lo que tu cerebro manda. Eso o que tú cerebro no sea capaz de mandar nada.- Me hablaba sin mirarme, se seguía sacudiendo mi comida de su ropa. Por una parte tenía ganas de reírme, pero por otra parte que confianzas se estaba tomando, y encima para insultarme así.

- Eres bastante imbécil.- Solté cabreada. Vale, le había tirado la comida, pero había sido un accidente. IDIOTA, pensé bastante alto para desahogarme.

- Y tu bastante patosa. Y encima no te dignas ni a disculparte.- Me dijo entre dientes haciendo notar su cabreo. Levantó la vista y un chispazo me recorrió el cuerpo entero. No se si mi temblor fue visible, pero fue real. Vi en su mirada que había sentido lo mismo, o eso pareció el brillo en sus ojos. Tal vez solo fuera nuestra furia.

- No tendrás una disculpa por mi parte con ese carácter de capullo que tienes. IDIOTA.- Eso último lo solté con un tono de voz algo elevado, por lo que los más cercanos a nosotros se quedaron mirándonos. Me giré sobre mis talones y me dispuse a caminar hacia mi mesa. Tenía el estómago encogido, se me había quitado el hambre. Será tonto.

Quería echarle un vistazo y ver si él también se había marchado a su asiento, porque sinceramente yo aún sentía como me taladraba la nuca con su mirada.

Todos en la mesa me avasallaron a preguntas, Adriana sobre todo, estaba encandilada con él y con su amigo, como muchas otras. Le expliqué que era un gilipollas, por lo menos el tal Jacob. Cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre o alguien lo hacía me daba vueltas el estómago. La próxima vez le tiraría la comida encima a propósito.

Terminaron las clases y me fuí a cazar. Mis padres ya me habían comentado las zonas a las cuales podía ir, donde habría, además, suficientes animales. No se equivocaban. Cuando acabé fui andando a la comisaría donde trabajaba mi abuelo, ya que el coche lo había dejado aparcado delante de mi casa.

Volvimos juntos a casa, le hice la cena, un poco de conversación y a la cama. Mañana tocaba día con mis amigos.

Daniela y Adriana me irían a buscar a mi casa, así que tuve que madrugar bastante para estar allí. Fuimos las tres en la misma camioneta, la de Daniela. Los chicos se habían encargado el día anterior de hacer las compras necesarias de comida. Íbamos equipados para quedarnos a dormir y además habían recogido leña.

La mañana había sido divertida, estuvimos haciendo una excursión por los alrededores, no primero sin montar el chiringuito en la arena. Las casetas de campaña, sombrillas, sillas, mesa, y todo preparado para a la hora de comer encender el fuego. Comimos entre risas y yo me sentí feliz. Por fin pertenecía a algo real. No nos pudimos meter en el agua por lo fría que estaba, no para mi, pero hubiera sido raro y no tan divertido meterme yo sola.

Nos cayó la noche y habíamos sacado las cervezas. Jamás había bebido alcohol y no sabía si tenía la capacidad de emborracharme, 8 cervezas más tarde comprobé que sí. Necesitaba más que el resto, pero sí, era posible emborracharme. Vaya.

Las risas se hicieron murmullos cuando, casi a las 2 de la mañana, llegaron un grupo de chicos, enormes chicos, que pude diferenciar en la noche. Dos de ellos eran los del instituto, el capullo y su amigo. Estupendo. Encima estaba borracha, mi velocidad de reacción a respuestas ingeniosas y bordes quedarían amortiguadas por un pobre balbuceo causado por el alcohol.

- Más les vale no dejar toda vuestra basura en nuestra playa.- Ya empezábamos. Uso un tono de voz que pareció achantar a todos mis amigos, y esto no iba a permitirlo.

- A ver Mr. Simpatía, hay otras formas de decir que debemos dejar todo limpio, que por otro lado ya pensábamos hacerlo. Así que haznos un favor y lárgate por donde has venido, nos abruma demasiado tu amabilidad.- Para estar borracha no estaba nada mal.

Pareció que su gran amigo fue a decir algo, pero él no lo permitió. Con un solo gesto pareció cortarlo. ¿Eso era un amigo? Pues vaya mierda.

- No me pienso ir.- Su amigo le dió un codazo.- Ninguno de nosotros. Es nuestra playa.

- Es nuestra playa, es nuestra playa.- Mi mala imitación causó risa entre mis amigos y alguno de los suyos. A mi me pareció que Jacob también reprimió una sonrisa, pero supongo que solo me lo pareció.- Muy bien, adelante majestad, quédese donde le de la real gana.

- Patosa.- Murmuró. Pero esta vez en un nivel de decibelios que sí lograron captar nuestros amigos.

- Idiota.- Contraataqué yo.

Pasaron un par de horas y mis amigos fueron cayendo como moscas. Se quedaban dormidos mientras hablaban. A mi todavía no me llegaba la hora del sueño, ya no estaba segura si era porque estaba demasiado activa, por la energía que me daba la sangre, o porque el grupo de idiotas estaban a dos metros de nosotros riéndose a carcajadas bastantes sonoras.

Me levanté y me fui a dar un paseo. Cualquiera podía tener miedo, pero ahora mismo yo era lo más peligroso que había en este pueblo, y aún así no era nada peligrosa.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando llegué a una cala de la playa, algo más solitaria, más privada. Me dispuse a desnudarme para bañarme en el mar, quería sentir en cada parte de mi piel la suave marea. De pronto algo me puso alerta haciéndome detener y quedando en ropa interior.

Vi que de los árboles salía el amigo del imbécil con los brazos en alto.

- Vengo en son de paz.- Me hizo bastante gracia, y relajé mi postura de ataque. Me coloqué erguida y le di la espalda mirando de nuevo al mar.- Quería pedirte disculpas por la actitud de Jake.

Ahí está de nuevo ese nudo en el estómago al oir su nombre, así lo llamaban sus amigos, esta bien saberlo. Eso me enfurecía. Así que el tono de mi voz sonó de manera mas brusca de lo que la situación requería.

- No eres tú el que se tiene que disculpar. A no ser que seas igual de idiota y te quieras disculpar de ante mano.

- Bueno,- hablaba entre carcajadas, me gustaba el sonido de su risa, me hacía estar contenta a mi también- nadie es tan idiota como Jake, y más desde hace un tiempo.

¿Desde hace un tiempo? Vaya el idiota por lo visto tenía escusa para serlo. No debía ser tan malo si sus amigos lo querían tanto. Se notaba en como hablaban de él, en como él actuaba con ellos. Como no dije nada el chico prosiguió.

- Mi nombre es Seth. Tú eres Valeria, ¿verdad?- Dio unos cuantos largos pasos para acercarse a mi. Acercarse demasiado, pero me sentía extrañamente a gusto.

Me entristecía tener que mentir incluso en mi nombre. Ya me estaba haciendo a él pero no era el mío.

- Supongo que te ibas a bañar.- Genial, pensaría que la tonta aquí era yo. Entre que estaba en ropa interior y que no hablaba. ¿Qué le digo? Sí, aunque el agua está congelada para mí no lo está.- ¿Puedo acompañarte?.- Vaya, eso me sorprendió.

- Mmmm claro. Pensaba bañarme desnuda pero por hoy me dejaré algo de ropa.- Sí, mi picardía también me había sorprendido a mi, pero me transmitía ternura esa sonrisita tontorrona que había puesto.- Tú no tienes que quitarte mucho mas para estar como yo.

- Si bueno, creo que la gente exagera con esto del frío.

- Totalmente de acuerdo.- Sentencié.

Me dedicó una media sonrisa y se la respondí con otra y con una interrogación en mi cara, pues la suya quería decirme algo que no entendía. Así que lo que sigue me sorprendió, me cogió en brazos como si fuese un bebé, y sin ningún esfuerzo, corrió hasta que el agua nos bañó hasta el último pelo de la cabeza.

Estuvimos jugando, haciéndonos ahogadillas, en el agua hasta que el juego se transformó en algo más serie, en algo intenso. Y los juegos de manos se convirtieron en caricias. Era el chico más cariñoso que había conocido nunca. Me recordaba a alguien y no sabía a quién. Sentía como si lo conociese desde siempre, y él parecía sentir lo mismo.

Hasta que amaneció estuvimos juntos, abrazados, hablando de cosas sinsentido pero que nos hacían reír. Estuvo durante casi una hora haciéndome cosquillas. Lo adoraba. Además su calor corporal hacía contraste conmigo.

Volvimos a la playa cogidos de la mano, todo estaban durmiendo, todos menos el imbécil, al cual no pareció hacerle mucha gracia vernos así. Seth me soltó mi mano de una forma un poco torpe, era como sino quisiera hacerlo pero no podía evitarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Atendiendo a sus opiniones espero que no les haya aburrido este cap, que no se les hiciese pesado. Además ya ha conocido a Jacob xD. <strong>

**Opiniones opiniones, por favor. Siempre serán bien recibidas. Un beso a todas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno, en un Reviews .obsessed me comentó que no entendía muy bien el comportamiento de Jake hacia Nessie. Bien, espero que con el siguiente capítulo se entienda un poco mejor. Gracias por los Reviews, siempre son de ayuda para continuar. Espero que les guste.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap5<strong>

POV Jacob

Habían pasado ya un par de largos y lentos meses desde el comienzo de las clases. Normalmente en las clases solo estaba mi cuerpo, sentado cada día en el mismo lugar, y a mi lado estaba Seth. Sino hubiese sido por él no nos habríamos integrado con los rostros pálidos, según me contaba de camino a casa cuando se terminaban las clases todos eran muy simpáticos, y que ser los nuevos tenía sus ventajas; gran parte de las chicas del instituto iban detrás de nosotros.

Conmigo ninguna tenía nada que hacer, jamás tendría ojos para ninguna. A veces, eso me reventaba por dentro, me jodía no poder enamorarme como cualquiera, enamorarme de cualquier chica que valga un poco la pena, o aunque sea follar macho, solo eso. Pero jamás podría hacerlo, tanto mi cuerpo como mi corazón estaban muertos, inertes, caput. Me sentía como el culo cuando pensaba esto, me sentía como si traicionase a mi Nessie.

Seth por el contrario, podía estar con todas las que quisiera, cualquier chica que estuviera con él saldría ganando; Seth es un buenazo y se merece la mejor. Pero mientras la encuentra, el cabrón, se puede divertir.

Cuando entraba en la cafetería era distinto, mi cuerpo estaba allí pero la diferencia estaba en que mis sentidos también, mis pensamientos no podían volar con tanta normalidad porque había algo que no me lo permitía. Era como una especie de interferencia que me tiraba y alejaba de mi melancolía, de mi infierno particular; algo que no iba a permitir. No podía levantar cabeza sin mi Nessie, sin ella no. Y cada vez que levantaba la vista del suelo ahí estaba la nueva, era demasiado patosa a pesar de que en sus movimientos encontraba algo familiar, absurdo. Enseguida apartaba la vista de ella porque de algún modo me volvía a sumir en mi tristeza.

Iba totalmente sumido en mis pensamientos, analizando porque cada vez que estaba en esta cafetería había algo que tiraba de mi. Me hacía estar más vivo, sensación que tuve hace poco y la cual mi cerebro a querido omitir. De repente sentí como mi ropa se volvía húmeda y miré a ver que había pasado. Mi mal humor no podía estar en su mejor momento para esta cagada.

- MIERDA.- Mascullé cabreado, estaba perdido. Había un revoltijo de comida sobre mí. Me inundó la ira y tenía que relajarme, no sería un buen momento para desatar mi furia.- Imbéciles hay en todos lados Jacob, tranquilízate.- Hablé lo suficientemente bajo para que las manos de mantequilla que me tiró esto no me oyese, aunque no se porque fui tan educado, al fin y al cabo yo tenía su almuerzo encima. Note un cambio a mi alrededor pero no sabría definir qué es.

- ¿En qué momento me he vuelto tan patosa?Joder.- Murmuró para ella pensando, quizá, que yo no lo escucharía. No lo hubiese hecho de ser humano, pero tachán, resulta que no lo soy. Una corriente eléctrica atravesó mi cuerpo al escucharla. Mi cabreo aumentó, encima se quejaba en vez de pedirme perdón. Acaso su comida era más importante.

- Yo creo que desde siempre. Por lo menos desde que estás aquí no haces más que tropezar y hacer parecer que tus extremidades no vayan con lo que tu cerebro manda. Eso o que tú cerebro no sea capaz de mandar nada.- Me dirigía a ella sin mirarla. Estaba demasiado ocupado quitándome de encima su comida. MIERDA, pensé de nuevo para mí.

- Eres bastante imbécil.- Me soltó cabreada. Parecía algo indignada, no entendía porque ese tono de impertinente, había sido ella la que había cometido el accidente.

- Y tu bastante patosa. Y encima no te dignas ni a disculparte.- Le contesté entre dientes, me estaba empezando a tocar las narices. Levanté la vista y un nuevo chispazo me recorrió el cuerpo. Vi como a ella se le cortaba la respiración y como su cuerpo tembló ante nuestro contacto visual. Por algún motivo eso me hacía sentir feliz. Pero la sensación cambió a culpabilidad cuando me di cuenta de que esto debería estar sintiéndolo con Nessie.

- No tendrás una disculpa por mi parte con ese carácter de capullo que tienes. IDIOTA.- Eso último lo soltó con un tono de voz algo elevado, y los cotillas más cercanos levantaron su vista hacia nosotros. Aún con culpabilidad encima lo sucedido me había hecho sonreír. Pero no iba a dejar que volviese a suceder.

Giró sobre sus pies y empezó a caminar hasta su mesa. Parecía cabreada. No se para que se iba a sentar, tenía las manos vacías; lo que me recordó que yo era quien tenía esa comida encima. Me puse de nuevo furioso. No es que me sobrase la ropa precisamente. Quise volver a gritarle para hacerla rabiar un poco más pero recordé que me proponía impedir que algo así volviese a suceder.

No podía apartar mi mirada de ella y demasiadas sensaciones, sentimientos y gilipolleces se acumulaban en mi estómago y en mi cabeza. Esta tía solo me hacía recordar más a Nessie, y además me hacía sentir culpable por olvidarla durante milésimas de segundos.

Era viernes y este fin de semana tocaba patrullar. Había reanudado el patrullar y el convertirnos en lobos pues era parte de nosotros y no le podía hacer esto a los chicos. Les encantaba, y a mi también. Así que después de clase Seth, Quil, Jared y yo haríamos las noches y el resto de la manada patrullaría parte del día. Sí, mi noche de Viernes la pasé así.

Dormí gran parte del día del Sábado, cuando no dormía comía. No hacía nada más. Y cuando calló la noche los chicos ya estaban tocando a mi puerta.

Intentaba evitar por todos los medios pensar en Nessie cuando estaba en mi forma de lobo, siempre que estaba acompañado. En todos esos destellos se coló alguno de la chica de la cafetería, pero ninguno dijo nada. Pensarían que sería mejor callar puesto que después de lo sucedido me dijeron que me notaron muy alterado.

Eran casi las dos de la mañana y paso por la parte del bosque de la Reserva que está lindando con la playa. Hice un gesto para volver a nuestra forma humana e ir a ver que estaba pasando.

Había un grupo de amigos, pensaban acampar aquí, tenían casetas de campaña, una hoguera hecha, botellines de cerveza, distinguía algo de comida. En fin, así que simplemente decidí acercarme para recordarles que debían mantener esta playa limpia; era muy valiosa para la tribu.

Las risas fueron disminuyendo y se cambiaron por murmullos cuando mis amigos y yo empezamos a estar a una distancia a la que los humanos nos viesen. Mi vista lo primero que captó fue a esa chica, la de la cafetería, me di cuenta que fue la primera en reconocernos a pesar de la lejanía en la que nos encontrábamos entonces. Estupendo.

Parecían estar pasándolo bien, y parecían estar un poco borrachos. Sentí una punzada de celos de no poder estar así de bien con ellos, o con ella y ser yo quién le cause esas ris...PERO QUÉ MIERDA ESTOY PENSANDO. Mi pensamiento me abofeteó de lleno cortando toda clase de alegría. Joder con la niñata de mierda. Otra vez esa mierda de culpabilidad, me estaba empezando a tocar las narices.

- Más les vale no dejar toda vuestra basura en nuestra playa.- Dije de manera algo agresiva. Pero es que la verdad que me repateaba tener que verla aquí también. Conseguí achantar a todos sus amigos, no esperaba otra cosa. Pero ella solo pareció erguirse un poco más sobre su cuerpo y con la barbilla bastante alta. ¿Acaso pretendía retarme? Estaba completamente loca.

- A ver Mr. Simpatía, hay otras formas de decir que debemos dejar todo limpio, que por otro lado ya pensábamos hacerlo. Así que haznos un favor y lárgate por donde has venido, nos abruma demasiado tu amabilidad.- Su contestación no estaba nada mal para estar en ese estado de embriaguez, pero si pensaba echarme de mi playa iba lista.

Mi visión periférica captó que Seth se disponía a decir algo, no lo permití. Use el rollo de ser alfa para cortarlo. Lo siento amigo, pensé en un intento fallido, evidentemente, de que supiera que no era mi intención, pero no me podía controlar.

- No me pienso ir.- Seth me dió un codazo en señal de que estaba hablando solo por mí, y resulta que no estaba solo. Rectifiqué.- Ninguno de nosotros. Es nuestra playa.

- Es nuestra playa, es nuestra playa.- Hizo una muy mala imitación de mi, lo que causó risa entre sus amigos y alguno de los míos, estoy seguro de que Jared también quiso reirse pero le daría miedo mi reacción. Que para mi sorpresa tuve que reprimir una sonrisa, esta chica me sorprendía. Era valiente, y eso la hacía estúpida.- Muy bien, adelante majestad, quédese donde le de la real gana.

- Patosa.- Esta vez hablé bastante alto para que todos pudiesen oírme con claridad. Ella se había reído de mi, era lo mínimo.

- Idiota.- Contraatacó ella.

Me di la vuelta hacía mis hermanos aguantándome la risa, lo que a ellos les dejaba bastante confusos. Y a decir verdad, a mi también.

Pasaron los minutos y al cabo de casi dos horas sus amigos fueron cayendo uno a uno. Quil aprovechó que se había acabo la patrulla, a mi voluntad, y se durmió como si fuese un bebé. Jared, Seth y yo jugábamos con las piedras como si de niños pequeños se tratase; pero a lo bruto. Lo pasábamos de lo lindo cuando nos juntábamos y relajábamos de este modo. Aunque hacía tiempo que yo no bajaba tanto la guardia. Ella parecía no conciliar el sueño.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como se levantó y empezó a andar. No entendía como a una chica no le daba miedo andar por ahí sola. Incluso a un tio debería darle algo de respeto andar cerca del bosque a estas horas. Yo sabía todas las criaturas peligrosas que había en este mundo y mi deber era proteger a cada uno de los humanos. Me disponía a levantarme cuando Seth se me adelantó.

Le miré con una mirada asesina y se excusó en lo mismo que yo me estaba diciendo para ir tras ella. Me molestó mas de lo debido pero no tenía nada con lo que contraatacar y eso me enfurecía todavía más. Jared notó mi cambio de humor y no quiso abrir el pico. Chico listo. Se echó a dormir mientras yo, esperando que ella regresara, paseaba la vista de un lado a otro.

Me cabreaba según iban pasando los minutos. Qué demonios hacía Seth que no la traía aquí sana y salva. No debía haberle permitido que fuese él. Pasaron las horas y la sangre me hervía. Tuve que ir al bosque a convertirme unas cuantas veces para ver si Seth se había topado con algo y necesitaba mi ayuda. Aunque supongo que también lo hacía para desprenderme de esta sensación que el cuerpo me invadía.

No podía dormir, raro en mi. Estuve despierto hasta que amaneció. Tuve que robarles algo de comida un par de veces, pero que se jodan. Me disponía a ir a buscarla, digo a buscarlos, cuando a lo lejos divisé unas figuras.

¿Qué mierda estaban viendo mis ojos? Es que Seth la había seguido para follársela o qué. Que hijo de la gran puta, macho. Venían tan felices con sus manos entrelazadas y mi cara de rabia era completamente visible. Miré a Seth con la mirada enfurecida, era tal el grado de rabia que sentía que no me hizo falta usar mis mierdas de alfa para que la soltara, a regañadientes, pero la soltara.

Vi la torpeza en su gesto, ¿no quería soltarla? De qué iba.

Me levanté, me pensaba ir de aquí. JODER, porque me sentía así. Con esta rabia dentro.

Recojan su basura y márchense.- Sentencié de manera firme. Di una patada a Jared y a Quil para que se despertaran, pero no quería que me siguieran. Lo notaron porque comencé a alejarme de la playa completamente solo. Otra vez.

Mientras me adentraba en el bosque pensaba en que realmente la rabia que sentía podía ser lo acumulado durante todos estos años y que, ahora, todo explotó. Debía de ser eso, tristeza. Y el ver a la gente feliz a lo mejor me molestaba. Seguramente. No encontraba otro sentido a todo esto.

Algo tenía claro, y esa chica no hacía más que volverme loco. No era nada bueno para mí. Metí un grito de frustración, de tristeza, de dolor. Noté como la garganta se me desgarraba, sentí el daño que me estaba haciendo y eso solo me hacía sentir un poco mejor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

POV Renesmee.

Habían pasado los meses, aún recordaba aquel grito de dolor, lo tenía clavado en mi. Nadie más que yo lo escucharía pues era muy lejano, aunque me pareció que sus amigos también lo habían sentido. Las Navidades quedaron atrás. Las había ido a pasar a mi casa. Estuve contando historias toda mi estancia allí, mientras mi familia me escuchaban felices. Les hablé de mis nuevos amigos, les hablé de Seth, y todos se lo tomaron bien, se puede decir. Les extrañó demasiado la noticia, supongo que era normal, no pensaron en ningún momento que volvería a casa diciendo que tenía un "novio" tan pronto. El resto de las navidades noté a mi madre muy nerviosa. No le pregunté qué le pasaba, mi padre me aseguró que hablaría con ella.

Había iniciado una especie de relación con Seth, era la persona más cariñosa y buena que jamás había conocido. Digo una especie de relación porque aún no habíamos definido lo que éramos. Bueno vale, era yo la que no quería dar ese paso.

Quedábamos fuera del horario de instituto. Íbamos a la playa, al cine, a cenar. Nos solíamos quedar en mi casa viendo películas. Era realmente agradable estar con él, entre sus brazos, era tan cálido. Cada vez que estaba a su lado venían recuerdos a mi mente de cuando era niña y jugaba con mi pequeño lobo, mi pequeño Blue. No entiendo por qué me venían esas imágenes a la mente.

En el instituto yo me intentaba cortar un poco delante de los demás, bueno delante de él, Jacob. No se por qué pero que estuviera presente me intimidaba. En un principio, la relación de Jacob y Seth pareció distanciarse, enfriarse. Me sentía muy, muy culpable por ello. De algún modo me sentía responsable, aunque analizándolo en frío no entendía como podía serlo.

Una noche en la que Seth llegó tarde a mi casa, me explicó que había estado hablando con Jake, que las cosas entre ellos ya estaban bien.

- Cosas de lobos.- Soltó sin pensarlo, de forma automática. Yo me erguí de repente sintiéndome paralizada. Él notó mi cambio y de forma un poco atropellada me explicó que así se autollamaban a su grupo de amigos en la Reserva.- Todas las generaciones de amigos allí se han denominado así.- Me dijo. Me tranquilicé al momento.

Las noches en las que Seth se quedaba conmigo no iba a casa de mi abuelo. Nadie sabía aún la relación que nosotros teníamos. Todos pensaban que simplemente me había vendido la furgoneta de su hija, la cual, por cierto, a día de hoy se me había estropeado.

Estábamos a Febrero, era Viernes. Normalmente quedaba con mi grupo de amigos para salir a tomar algo, pero hacía tiempo que no cenaba con mi abuelo tranquilamente. Le propuse salir fuera de Forks para ir a cenar a un restaurante y accedió encantado.

Llamé a Seth para comunicarle que hoy saldría con Daniela y Adriana, que me quedaría además a dormir en casa de la primera. Así me aseguraría de que no se pasaba por casa a las tantas de la madrugada.

- Oye, abu, se me ha estropeado la camioneta y he ido a preguntar al taller de Will, pero me ha dicho que es demasiado vieja y él está demasiado ocupado como para buscarme las piezas y pararse a arreglarla. Lleva demasiado tiempo me dijo.- Ya estábamos en el restaurante de Port Angeles. Me metí un tenedor de espaguetis a la boca mientras esperaba la solución de mi abuelo. Parecía pensárselo demasiado.

- Bueno, verás. Hay un mecánico fantástico en la reserva. Un viejo amigo de la familia.- No se a que venía tanto misterio.- Estoy seguro de que él te lo arreglaría sin problema. Segurísimo.

- Ajá. Y ya que estás tan seguro podría darme el número. Estamos a viernes y me gustaría, a ser posible, que empiece a arreglarlo desde ya. Así que lo llamaré mañana para ver si puede empezar el lunes.- Dije fastidiada, quería tener el coche disponible para ya, a pesar de poder ir andando a cualquier parte, me había acostumbrado a usarlo, apariencias, pero ya me había hecho a él.

- Claro, al llegar a casa te lo doy.

Terminamos de cenar, dimos un corto paseo y nos fuimos a casa. Una vez en casa el abuelo me dio el número escrito en un papel.

- Toma, llama mañana a primera hora, y si tienes suerte y te lo cogen, pregunta por Jake.

- ¿Jake?, en la Reserva. ¿Jake?- Me estaba saturando. Rezaba por que no fuese él el único en el pueblo que pudiese arreglarme el coche.

- Sí, nena. Jake. Uno así de alto.- Hizo el gesto muy por encima de su cabeza.- Musculoso, apuesto, moreno.- Le vi con ganas de continuar así que lo paré. Yo ya sabía todas esas cualidades físicas de Jacob, cada vez que podía mi miraba se encontraba analizándolo. Era algo que no podía controlar.

- Bueno, quizás en Port Angeles haya también algún buen mecánico.- Comenté con fingida despreocupación.

- Qué tonterías dices Ness. Jake te lo arreglará enseguida y además te hará un buen precio.

- No, no lo creo. Nuestra relación no es muy buena abuelo. Nos caemos francamente mal.- En parte era verdad, pero la sensación que yo tenía cada vez que nos insultábamos y nos hacíamos rabiar en cada encuentro, era de abalanzarme sobre él y quitarle toda la ropa. Me sacaba mi lado más salvaje.

- Si no lo llamas tú, lo haré yo. Pero creo que no sería buena idea. No deben saber que somos familia, ¿recuerdas?- Me rendí.

- Mañana a primera hora lo llamaré.- Me fui a dormir con unos nervios tremendos. Mañana llamaría a Jacob, debía prepararme mentalmente pues con él siempre había que estar alerta.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Les ha aburrido que se repitiese parte del capítulo anterior pero desde el punto de vista de Jacob?<strong>

**Espero opiniones para poder mejorar. Gracias a todas. Que sean muy felices!**


	6. Chapter 6

**No lo he dicho antes pero, como ya todos saben, los personajes no son míos, solo la historia lo es. Y lo hago por mera diversión y placer.**

**Espero que disfruten del capítulo.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap6:<strong>

_POV Renesmee_

Llamé a Jacob a primera hora de la mañana, tuve que intentarlo unas cuantas veces hasta que alguien me contestó al teléfono. Para mi buena suerte no era él, quien se oyó al otro lado era su padre, según me dijo. Incluso por teléfono me pareció un hombre muy sabio, con mucho vivido, su tono de voz, su manera de hablar le delataba.

Me dijo que Jake había tenido que salir pero que me arreglaría el coche al medio día. Me dijo que si el coche arrancaba que estuviera allí a esa hora, sino que volviese a llamar y Jake se acercaría con el suyo y un remolque.

Era las 11:40h y no es que se tardase mucho tiempo llegar a la Reserva; no si mi coche arrancaba. Probé unas cuantas veces a hacer contacto con la llave, pero no se decidía a arrancar. A las quinta vez que giré la llave hizo el amago pero luego escuché como debajo del capó un ruido poco normal afloró.

- ¡Joder, vaya mierda!- Solté en voz alta. Pasaba de llamar a Jacob para que viniese a socorrerme, así que solo se me ocurrió una única opción. Empujar.

Me las vi y deseé para que nadie pudiese verme en plena acción. Fui por caminos poco transitados empujando el maldito coche hasta casi llegar a la casa de Jacob, siguiendo las indicaciones que su padre me había dado. Primero eché un vistazo y no había nadie a la vista, así que empujé un poco más el coche hasta dejarlo al principio del camino a su casa.

Llegaba 20 minutos tarde de la hora acordada. Me acerqué a la casa roja, preciosa y acogedora he de decir, y toqué a la puerta.

- Ya era hora.- Que bienvenida mas agradable me estaba dando.

- Hola a ti también, simpático.- Bueno, tenía motivos para enfadarse, puede que tuviera planes y yo se los estaba retrasando.- Siento llegar tarde, el coche no quería arrancar.- Me disculpé, aunque sus modales me lo ponían difícil.

Asomó su cabeza por encima de mi hombro acercándose demasiado a mi cuerpo, mi respiración se cortaba en el acto. Mierda de hormonas.

- No he escuchado llegar al coche.- Me pareció un poco raro su comentario y mi cara extrañada hizo que él también la pusiera. Parecíamos dos tontos jugando a un concurso de gestos faciales.

- Se me ha parado al principio del camino.- Dije para salir del toma y daca que estábamos teniendo.

- Bien, hay que empujarlo hasta el garaje.- Según lo decía empezó a dar los primeros pasos hasta mi coche. Paso por mi lado rozando su mano con el dorso de la mía y la carne se me puso de gallina, noté como sus pelos también se erizaban, pero pareció ignorarlo.

Iba unos pasos detrás de él pero pude llegar a ver como miraba el coche de mi madre compungido, parecía tener demasiadas cosas pasando por su cabeza y que eso le atormentaba.

- ¿Un modelo difícil de arreglar? Si no vas a poder, o no quieres, siempre puedo llevarlo a...- Se giró y posó su mirada en la mía y torció un poco la boca. ¿Eso era una sonrisa? Vaya mueca más extraña.

- Por favor, Valeria, me ofendes. Podría arreglar esta chatarra e incluso cosas peores.- Estábamos a un paso el uno del otro y sentía que mi cuerpo tiraba de mi para que ni si quiera esa distancia existiera entre nosotros.- No me subestimes.- Dijo esto último pellizcando mi barbilla y yo no pude evitar sonreír como una completa idiota. En cuanto volví en mi y me di cuenta que él se reía por mi acción quité mi cara de atontada.

- Imbécil.- Susurré el insulto dirigido a él para mi misma.

Vi como él por una milésima de segundo sonrió como en respuesta a mi insulto. Nos habíamos acostumbrado a que nuestra poca relación era así. Parecíamos estar siempre en guerra pero, en el fondo, a ambos nos divertía. Aunque eso sí, ninguno lo admitiría.

Empujamos los dos el coche, a pesar de que yo sola hubiese podido pero sería algo raro, yo haciendo un fingido esfuerzo, él por el contrario no parecía hacer ninguno, como si estuviese empujando una pluma. Sus músculos sí estaba marcados debajo de la camiseta. Era invierno y ambos andábamos con solo una camiseta, yo me extrañé porque él fuese así y me preocupé de que él se percatara de lo mismo.

Una vez dentro del garaje parecía disponerse a trabajar, yo debía disimular antes de que se diera cuenta de que no pasaba ni una pizca de frío, así pues me puse a temblar como si estuviera tiritando.

Jacob levantó un poco la vista y se fijó en mi tembleque. Espero que no fuera demasiado falso, por lo general no se me daba mal fingir pero en su presencia siempre lo hacía todo mal.

- ¿No traes abrigo?- Preguntó entre preocupado y curioso.

- Se me ha olvidado en mi casa. Hace frío hoy eh.- Dije mientras me frotaba a mi misma los brazos y señalaba con la vista a su torso cubierto solo por su camiseta.

- Bueno yo no soy muy friolero, pero...- Miró a su alrededor y de su, ¡GUAU!, magnífica moto me lanzó una sudadera de color granate.- Póntela, solo la he usado una vez así que está prácticamente limpia.

Ni que eso me importara, no me considero una señorita finolis. La pase por mi cabeza y metí mis manos por las mangas. Era gigantesca, parecía de mi tío Emmet, pero su olor era mucho más exquisito. Muchísimo más. Se me metió hasta lo más hondo de mi nariz y llegó a cada parte de mi cuerpo, era extraño pero sentía su olor hasta en la punta de los pies y me enloquecía.

Me di cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados y los puños de la sudadera hechos un ovillo en mi rostro mientras absorbía su olor una y otra vez. Cuando los abrí sabiendo lo raro de la situación me encontré con su mirada. Pensé que la quitaría enseguida pero no fue así, parecía satisfecho por mi reacción ante su olor. Por qué tenía que comportarme como una loca delante de él.

- Bueno... ¿podrá estar arreglado para el Lunes?- Quise cambiar de tema pues él seguía mirándome de una manera demasiado penetrante y me ponía los pelos de punta.

- Pues...- Tuvo que aclararse la garganta para continuar. Parecía a ver estado absorto en algo y yo le había hecho salir cuando le hablé.- Si trabajo durante toda tarde, y mañana también, puede ser que sí.- Continuó.

- Siento hacerte trabajar un Domingo, pero por favor, me gustaría que estuviera para el comienzo de la semana.- Puse mi mejor carita de perro abandonado para que no me rechistara.

- De acuerdo.- Pareció estar pensándose algo y antes de volver a hablar sonrió.- Pero ya que yo me voy a sacrificar y tendré que comer mientras trabajo para que pueda estar listo, tú te vienes aquí conmigo, tanto todo el día de hoy como mañana.- Me parecía algo justo, su padre me había dicho que no me cobraría y que menos que sacrificarme yo también.

- Me parece lo justo. Mañana traeré yo la comida, hoy podíamos pedir unas pizzas.- Por los ojitos que puso pareció encantarle la idea.

- Y mientras yo trabajo, tú que tienes el tiempo libre aunque vayas a estar aquí, podrías hacerme los deberes.

- ¿QUÉ? Venga hombre, no tengas tanto morro. Las tareas del instituto deberías hacerlas tú, no sirve de nada si yo te las hago.

- Es lo justo. Mi padre abrió la boca demasiado pronto diciendo que no te cobraría por el trabajo, así que que menos que me hagas las tareas este fin de semana y me invites un día a comer o cenar, tú eliges el día.

- ¿Eso también? Pero esto es el colmo. Prefiero pagarte antes de que me tengas como una pringada haciéndote los deberes. Y ya voy hacer la comida mañana. Considérate invitado.

- No. Ya no quiero que me pagues, quiero lo que te he pedido. Y la comida de mañana no cuenta como invitación, lo de mañana lo has querido hacer tú, yo no te lo he pedido, y no cuenta como moneda de cambio.- Se levantó del suelo donde se encontraba tumbado mirando los bajos del suelo y bailando la herramienta en la mano, añadió.- Tu verás lo que haces, es eso o no tener a tiempo el coche. Tú elijes.- Pensaba replicar, pero el siguió pareciendo leerme la mente.- Y llevarlo a otro sitio te aseguro que si consigues a alguien que te arregle este trasto, que lo dudo, te saldrá carísimo.

- Mierda.- Fue mi única respuesta y él se dio por satisfecho. Esta vez su mueca si era una sonrisa perfecta, hermosa y perfecta.- Mierda.- Se me volvió a escapar por sentir la atracción que sentía y no poder apartar mi mirada de él.

Me guiñó un ojo y siguió trabajando. Su comportamiento conmigo no parecía el mismo de siempre y eso me trastocaba completamente, pues yo tampoco tenía motivos para ser borde con él.

Paró cinco minutos para engullir la pizza familiar que pidió para él solo, y yo comí mi pizza normal poco a poco, mientras charlábamos sobre coches. Pareció gustarle que yo entendiese un poco del tema. Le conté un poco medias verdades sobre mi vida, no me apetecía mentirle, a él no me salía hacerlo, así que me dedicaba a contestar lo que podía y esquivar lo que no.

Sí que le comenté que tenía ganas de soltarme un poco más la melena, por eso me vine aquí a estudiar, aunque me dijo que mal sitio había escogido para hacer cosas emocionantes. Mencionó que de las cosas con más adrenalina que se podía hacer aquí era salto de acantilado y le propuse, sin pensarlo, que algún día fuésemos a hacerlo. Esperaba una respuesta irónica, pero llegó un sí demasiado desesperado y ansioso, haciéndome sonreír.

Había caído la noche y ya no había una buena iluminación para continuar, así que guardó las herramientas y nos sentamos en el capó del coche. Me lanzó una coca cola que cogí al vuelo con mi gracilidad insuperable.

- Vaya.- Dijo asombrado. Me acojoné un poco repasando la tarde, y pensando en lo natural que estaba siendo con él. Me sentía yo misma a su lado, me sentía viva cuando nos dábamos caña con nuestra furia he insultos, y me sentía en casa cuando se quitaba esa coraza. Con él sentía cada sentimiento que siempre quise sentir, me sentía completa por ello.- A veces no eres tan patosa.- Dijo entre risas haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos.

- Ni tú tan imbécil.- Le desafíe con la mirada a seguir. Pero no decía nada. La mano en la que sujetaba la lata la posó sobre el capó a un costado de él, haciendo a apoyo para su siguiente movimiento.

Se acercó a mi rostro lentamente, muy despacio para las ansias que yo tenía. Su cuerpo se iba inclinando hacía mi y su respiración ya rozaba mi rostro dejándome a mí sin aliento. Bah, con el suyo podría vivir tranquilamente. Aunque lo que quería era abalanzarme sobre él de una buena vez mi cuerpo no respondía, no podía moverme. Seguía sujetando mis piernas con los brazos, entrelazando las manos delante de las rodillas, las cuales las tenía metidas dentro de la sudadera, que me llegaba hasta los tobillos. No podía apartar mis ojos de los suyos.

Vi en ellos un dolor fugaz, pero profundo, y como luchaba contra el sentirse así. Eso no lo detuvo, pero sí lo hizo al llegar justo al tocar su nariz con la mía. Él respiraba de una manera agitada, como cuando haces un gran esfuerzo y parece que te falta el aliento, yo sin embargo ni si quiera estaba así porque mi respiración se había cortado cuando noté que se acercaba a mí. Ya mismo necesitaría coger aire, pero no quería romper el momento.

Vi en sus ojos algo de duda, y yo de manera inconsciente le miré los labios y volví a sus ojos. Tragué en seco y él pareció decidirse. Posó sus labios en los míos un poco indeciso, pero cuando vio y notó que le correspondía, su beso pasó a ser menos delicado y algo más desesperado. Mi boca se abrió paso a la suya y pareció enloquecerlo, por primera vez en todo este tiempo cogí aire para llenar mis pulmones, cogí su aire, tomé su aliento para que se mezclase con el mío, y éste se convirtió en el aire más afrodisíaco que jamás respiraré.

Mi espalda estaba completamente apoyada en el coche y él se encontraba prácticamente encima de mi cuerpo. Era extraño pero sentía como si antes de esto no hubiese estado viviendo, como si dentro de mí por fin encendieran un interruptor y gritasen ¡se hizo la luz!. Estaba viva. Mis manos recorrían todo su cuerpo mientras que las suyas sujetaban el mío como para impedirme escapar, no pensaba a salir corriendo.

No pensaba directamente, nuestros cuerpos parecían ansiosos el uno del otro. Ahora nuestras respiraciones iban a la par, a la par de entrecortadas, parecía costarnos coger aire y nuestros jadeos juraría que debían ser audibles a unos cuantos metros.

Necesitaba quitarme la ropa, y quitarle también la suya. Su olor me invadía por completo, su calor... Su calidez era incomparable.

Hablando claro, me estaba poniendo más cachonda que nunca. Metí mis manos por debajo de su camiseta y noté como se estremecía a mi tacto. Un gruñido sonó en lo más profundo de su garganta, y pareció darle impulso a un beso más salvaje aún. Sentía que mis labios estaban ardiendo, sentía que se estaban empezando a hinchar pero no quería parar. Y él tampoco se veía por la labor.

Apunto de pasarle la camiseta por encima de su cabeza un crujido lejano me puso alerta. SETH. MIERDA, me había olvidado de Seth. Jacob pareció escucharlo también porque se quedó paralizado, pero yo sabía que era imposible, estaba aún demasiado lejos. Aún así nos miramos a los ojos y nos apartamos el uno del otro de manera automática. No podíamos quitarnos la vista de encima mientras nos poníamos de una manera más casual para disimular.

Me di un par de toques en los labios para intentar bajar la hinchazón y vi como a Jacob se le escapaba una sonrisa que se tornó seria de nuevo al escuchar, esta vez más cerca, a Seth.

Una parte de mi se sentía horrible, un ser despreciable, un mounstro. Seth atravesó la puerta.

- ¡Hey!, Val, llamé a tu casa y me saltó el contestador. No he sabido nada de ti en todo el día.- Se acercó a mi, que seguía encima del coche, y me dió un rápido beso pero cargado de un cariño nunca visto, me sentí aún más miserable.

- ¿Y cómo sabías que estaba aquí?- Pregunté. Jacob solo se dedicaba a mirarnos con la cara demasiado seria. Parecía furioso.

- En realidad, llamé a Jake para hacer algo y su padre me dijo que estaba trabajando en tu coche. Así que supuse que estabas aquí.- No parecía contento con ésto, pero tampoco dijo nada más. Me cogió de la mano y me invitó a irnos.

- Esto... Jacob, gracias. Mañana estaré aquí de nuevo a primera hora. Mmmm hasta mañana.- Me sentía algo incomoda, tanto por Jacob como por Seth. Menudo lío. Qué narices había hecho, Seth era la persona más maravillosa y buena que jamás había visto. Y Jacob, era Jacob, solo hoy se ha comportado como una persona mas o menos decente, y ni aún así... había besado a la novia de su mejor amigo. Y la novia de su mejor amigo lo había besado a él. Soy una basura.

Nos alejamos andando de la casa de Jacob. Éste solo asintió y se despidió de los dos con un gesto de cabeza. Seth me entrelazó su mano con la mía y hacía círculos sobre el dorso de ella.

- Pulover de Jake, ¿no?- Preguntó mirándome de reojo.

- Ajam.- Fue lo único que respondí. MIERDA, MIERDA Y MIERDA. Grité en mi fuero interno. De esto no saldría nada bueno.

Seth me acompañó a casa, estuvimos un rato en el salón, estaba más cariñoso que de costumbre y yo me sentía aún peor porque me sentía agusto estando con él. Me gustaba Seth, estaba segura de ello, me hacía sentirme querida. Era la persona más buena que nunca había conocido, no se merecía lo que le he hecho, así que me juré a mi misma que no volvería a pasar. Me sentí un poco mejor después de este juramento. No se quedó a dormir.

Cuando se marchó llamé a mi abuelo para avisarle que me quedaría en mi casa, que no se preocupara.

Hice la comida para el día siguiente, tortillas de papas y pimientos, viendo lo que comía Jacob hice dos para él y una para mí. Mientras cocinaba planeaba como afrontar el día de mañana después de lo de hoy. No se me ocurría absolutamente nada.

.

.

.

A primera hora estaba allí, entré en el garaje que ya se encontraba con la puerta abierta.

- Has madrugado.- Comentario ingenioso dónde los halla.

- Mas bien no he podido dormir.- Ya somos dos, pensé.

Se levantó y se acercó a mi de manera brusca y rápida.

- Yo... verás... Siento lo de ayer. No pude... resistirme, pero no volverá a pasar.- Si él pensaba así me pondría más fácil cumplir mi promesa, pero al escuchar esas palabras mi cuerpo y mente no reaccionó como debería, complacida por esa facilidad. Al contrario, la rabia me inundó.

Me acerqué un paso más a él, teniendo que alzar la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

- Así es como debería ser.- Apoyé mis manos en su pecho y me puse de puntillas.- Pero no puedo controlarlo.

Coloqué mis manos alrededor de su cuello y tiré de él hasta que sus labios encontraron los míos. Acaricié su lengua con la mía y deseo también fue más allá. Me cogió de los glúteos sin ningún esfuerzo y me estampó contra una de las paredes. Algo cedió a mi espalda pero ninguno paró.

Parecíamos dos amantes que acababan de encontrarse después de mucho tiempo sin verse. Estábamos ansiosos el uno del otro. Parecíamos dos animales en celo, salvajes.

Él se estrechaba más y más a mi cuerpo, empujándome con más fuerza contra la pared, parecíamos no estar lo suficientemente cerca. En sus embestidas la decisión con la que me besaba aumentaba, y yo casi con la misma fuerza intentaba amortiguarlo empujando también mi boca hacia él.

Hice fuerza con mis brazos en sus hombros para adoptar una postura más cómoda, puse mi espalda completamente recta en la pared y apreté mis piernas aún más a su alrededor. Ambos gemimos al notar que nuestra intimidad se rozaban Noté su erección a través de sus pantalones y los míos, por lo que me hice una idea de la magnitud de su polla. Me puse a mil y empecé a subir y bajar mi cintura haciendo rozar toda su extensión con mis labios, dentro de lo que se podía.

Él puso una cara de dolor cuando comencé hacerlo, ya que su erección pareció crecer aún más. Los pantalones debían estar molestándolo bastante.

- Voy a quitarte la ropa.- Hice la sentencia, no era una pregunta. Pero él como pudo se apartó de mi boca haciendo fuerza contra mi agarre y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Aún tenía los morritos entre abiertos como si en su interior continuase besándome.

- No tengo condones.- Una parte de mi sonrió por su forma directa de decir las cosas, igual que yo. Por otra me sentía muy, pero que muy frustrada.

- Yo tampoco, joder.- Dije cabreada.

- Entonces, puede que sea mejor dejarlo para otro momento. Además aún tengo que terminar mi trabajo.- No parecía contento al decirlo, pero tenía razón. No íbamos a continuar si no podíamos después desahogarnos como es debido.

El día continuó de manera bastante pasional, parecía que no podíamos resistirnos. Me sentía como si estuviese en otro mundo, o quizás así se siente uno al estar realmente en éste.

Cayó la noche y Jacob me llevó a mi casa, el coche como es evidente no estaba terminado a tiempo, nos entreteníamos demasiado. Nos despedimos con un beso que casi acaba en una situación embarazosa para estar en la calle. Me iba a ir a casa de mi abuelo cuando sonó el teléfono de mi casa.

El nombre de Seth se veía reflejado en el teléfono. MIERDA. No entendía como me podía olvidar de él con tanta facilidad. Había faltado a mi promesa y una vez más lo había engañado. Atendí el teléfono y me sentí como una basura al ver que él solo se preocupaba por saber como estaba, cómo me había tratado Jacob. Le mentí un poco diciéndole que como siempre, y me despedí alegando que necesitaba descansar, que nos veíamos mañana en clase.

Soy la peor persona del mundo. Corrí hasta la casa de mi abuelo sintiendo como sucedía una lucha dentro de mí. Jamás podría hacerle esto a Seth, nunca. Cómo me atrevía. Jacob no era nada en mi vida nunca se ha portado bien conmigo. Seth me quería y yo lo quería a él. Jacob me hace sentir viva, pero no podía ser. Me negaba. No tenía sentido. Hablaría con él y le diría claramente lo que había, lo máximo que iba a ofrecerle sería una amistad, quizá así consiga sentirme igual de viva sin ser la puta del siglo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero opiniones sinceras. A mi, personalmente, me ha gustado mucho como quedó el cap., espero qe a ustedes también. Un beso grande a todos y mil gracias por leerme. :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola! Aquí tengo un nuevo capítulo. Primero de todo pedir disculpas por si no les gusta porque lo voy escribiendo sobre la marcha. Jamás tengo un capítulo pensado antes de escribirlo, y puede que deba empezar hacerlo xD Todo depende de si les gusta como lo hago, si les gusta el resultado xD. **

**Gracias de verdad por sus opiniones, me ayudan muchísimo y siempre intento resolverles las dudas en los capítulos siguientes. **

**Espero que disfruten.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap7:<strong>

_POV Seth_

Ahí estaba de nuevo mi Val. Era de las chicas más bella que jamás había visto. Atravesaba la cafetería mientras hablaba con sus amigas, las cuales después de todos estos meses y siendo amigas de Valeria, no me había fijado demasiado en ellas.

Llevaba unas semanas actuando de una manera diferente, nunca había demostrado demasiado cariño en público, mucho menos en el instituto, pero sentía que cuando estaba conmigo su cabeza a veces estaba en otro lado.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- Otro que a veces parecía debatirse entre dos sentimientos, las expresiones de la cara luchaban por dominar el rostro, había dolor, pasión, tristeza y felicidad. No me parecía raro viniendo de Jake, me había acostumbrado a este nuevo él desde que dejamos a Nessie. A mi también me entristecía toda esta mierda.

- Nada, no me pasa nada.- Mentí. Las cosas entre Jake y yo se habían aclarado, estaba todo bien, pero me seguía sin sentir cómodo del todo hablando con él de mi relación con Valeria.- Bueno es solo que...- Me quedé sin saber cómo continuar, qué le iba a decir, algo ha cambiado, el comportamiento bipolar de Val me recuerda un poco más a ti.

- ¿Qué?.- Cuando hizo la pregunta parecía entre asustado y expectante.

Miré a Valeria y Jacob siguió mi mirada. Lo observé de reojo y vi como sus comisuras luchaban por formar una sonrisa que él no dejó salir. Cerró los ojos, respiró de forma audible y en su rostro apareció ¿culpabilidad?.

Jake y yo habíamos dejado las cosas claras. Recuerdo como se molestó cuando le conté lo que había surgido entre Val y yo. Me cabreó muchísimo que se pusiera como una fiera, ¿de qué iba? No entendía que le podía pasar. Él y ella no parecían llevarse muy bien, y me explicó que simplemente era que ella no le gustaba para mí. Jake es un buen amigo, es mucho más que eso, es mi hermano, y se que teme que me hagan daño. Cuando hablé con él y le expliqué como era ella, lo cariñosa que era y el amor que parecía mostrarme, lo aceptó, aunque no con buena cara.

Supuse que la culpabilidad era por el mismo rollo de siempre. No se permitía ser feliz y estoy seguro que se alegraba por verme feliz con ella pero eso le recordaría su pérdida.

Creí que el comienzo de las clases le estaba haciendo bien, parecía más o menos normal, se relacionaba con la gente del instituto y volvíamos a correr juntos como lobos. Pero de buenas a primeras empecé a notar contradicciones en él, sentimientos que parecía confrontarse, a veces, igual que ahora, lograba atisbar un amago de sonrisa, de felicidad en sus ojos y de repente se cerraba en banda.

- Nada. Mi vieja está un poco insoportable últimamente y me tiene la cabeza como un bombo.- Mentí, no quería añadir más angustia a la que él ya parecía tener.

Me levanté de la mesa y me acerqué a mi chica, la abracé por detrás y noté como ella al notar mi calor sonrió, cerró los ojos y expulsó el aire que parecía haber contenido en sus pulmones. Su sonrisa no desapareció, eso me hizo feliz, volvía a ser ella misma.

_POV Jacob_

Bah, aunque quería mucho a Seth, su preocupación por su madre me dejaba indiferente. Me relajé al escucharlo, la verdad, no era algo de lo que yo tuviera que preocuparme. Bastantes cosas tenía ya en mi cabeza de melón.

Eso es lo que era, un puto melón, y un cabronazo también. Recuerdo la explicación que le di aquel día a Seth, cuando vi que entre él y Valeria pasaba algo, Valeria, me doy cuenta como envuelvo su nombre en una pasión que por la intensidad que le dí en mi mente los demás podían incluso haberlo notado como si lo hubiese dicho en voz alta. En fin, soy el peor amigo del mundo, le había advertido que ella iba hacerle daño y al final el mundo a girado de tal manera que el que le está jodiendo soy yo.

Vi como Seth la abrazaba por la espalda y ella sonreía, quiero pensar que la sonrisa solo se debía a que el calor que sentía por la temperatura de Seth le recordaba a mi.

Es preciosa. Me siento como el culo cuando soy consciente de que no es Nessie. Mi Nessie. Al principio me irritaba que me recordase a ella, que incluso su olor me recordase a ella, pero evitándola no iba a conseguir nada, intenté convencer mi cerebro que solo era producto de mi imaginación y ahora en vez de irritarme me atrae con locura. De una manera irracional.

A veces me pregunto si la atracción que siento por ella es tan fuerte como si se tratase de mi imprimación, recuerdo lo atado que me sentía a Nessie, pero nunca pude llegar a sentir por ella algo más que amor fraternal, un amor incondicional pero inocente. Lo que siento por Valeria es completamente distinto, su cuerpo, su esencia desata mi deseo sexual por ella de manera bestial. Estaría besándola a todas horas. Además despierta mi lado más salvaje.

Cerré los ojos y su imagen invadió mi mente. Sus labios sobre los míos, sus manos bajo mi camiseta repasando cada músculo de mi cuerpo.

- Jake, a clase.- Uno de mis compañeros llamó mi atención. Como también lo hizo la erección que tenía entre mis piernas.

- Adelántate, yo ahora te doy alcance.- Debería bajarme esta tienda de campaña de alguna manera.

Esperé a que la cafetería estuviera medio vacía y fui directo al baño. El instituto no era un buen lugar para masturbarme pero pensar en Valeria me ponía demasiado y no se bajaba mi erección así como así. Me encerré en un baño y me bajé toda mi ropa hasta los tobillos.

Volví a cerrar los ojos y a pensar en como la boca de esa preciosidad acogía a mi miembro. Nunca lo había hecho pero yo tenía la suficiente imaginación como para pensar en como sería, y en cada detalle. Empecé a subir y bajar mi mano por toda la extensión pensando como los labios de Valeria acariciarían aquello que yo tocaba.

No se cuanto estuve allí dentro, pero a la clase que tenía ahora no llegaría ni de coña. Cuando estaba a punto de terminar tocaron a la puerta del baño en el que yo me encontraba. Estaba tan concentrado que no lo había escuchado entrar.

- Ocupado.- Grité. La gente es tonta macho, había como dos baños más libres y tienen que tocar el que está con la puerta cerrada.

- ¿Jacob?- Mierda. Venga hombre, ¿qué hace en el baño de tíos? No podía verme así, pensaría que soy un puto degenerado.

- ¿Qué quieres Valeria?- Si me decía lo que quería se iría antes.

- Hablar contigo.- Estupendo. Yo pensando en como me la chupaba y ella quería hablar.

- Hablamos después de clase.- Necesitaba terminar esta maldita paja.

- ¿Tan ocupado estás? Termina ya de meneártela y vámonos a hablar.- ¿¡QUÉ! Es imposible que sepa lo que estoy haciendo.

- Estás equivocada. Yo... no. Emm..- Me estaba poniendo nervioso. Que me pusiera a hacerme una paja en el baño del instituto no era normal, que se enterase era lo último que quería.

- OH!- Empezó a carcajearse.- No lo decía de manera literal, pensé que estabas meando pero ya veo que eres todo un semental.- Me costaba entender lo que decía entre tanta risa y la sangre me empezó a hervir.

Abrí la puerta del baño y tiré de ella hacía adentro.

- Pues ya que te has enterado tal vez se te ocurra algo.- El susurro con el que hablé sonó ronco y cargado de lujuria.

- Se me ocurren muchas cosas pero ninguna estaría bien.- El baño era muy pequeño y estábamos cuerpo con cuerpo. Yo seguía empalmado. Agarré sus muñecas y las puse alrededor de mi cuello, yo apoyé mis manos contra la pared, una a cada lado de su cabeza, y me acerqué a ella haciendo notar la presencia de mi amigo.

- O puede que estén demasiado bien.- Añadí cerca de su oreja. Ella se estremeció al notar mi aliento contra ella y vi como la piel se le erizó. Sin evitarlo, como de forma automática, besé el lóbulo de su oreja.

Soltó un leve gemido que me hizo pasar de besar a morder, y mordisqueé su oreja sin compasión. Pase a su cuello de manera salvaje. Notaba como tiraba de mi pelo mientras, como podía, echaba su cabeza hacia atrás dándome mejor acceso a su cuello.

Me volví aún más loco cuando noté que llevó su mano a mi polla y empezó ella a masturbarme. No era lo que yo estaba imaginando, no me la chupaba, pero sinceramente era mucho mejor que las imágenes que yo creaba. Notar el tacto de su piel me sacaba el animal que llevaba dentro.

Me llevó hasta el orgasmo en menos tiempo del que me hubiese gustado, pero lo hacía jodidamente bien como para poder resistirme.

Cuando acabó me sentí como un imbécil, ella me había proporcionado todo el placer a mi sin que yo le diese lo más mínimo a ella.

Nos habíamos dejado de besar y yo me giré dándole la espalda para limpiarme y vestirme. Escuhé como suspiraba, juro que pude escuchar como sus párpados caían cerrando sus ojos y cambiaba su cara en una mueca de malestar.

Cuando dejábamos de besarnos, cuando la pasión se calmaba un poco, parecíamos ser conscientes de nuevo de la realidad. Yo también suspiré.

Hablamos después de clase.- Dijo ella de manera seria. Salió del baño sin mirar atrás y me quedé con cara de idiota viéndola marchar.

¿Me sentía mal por seguir haciéndole esto a mi amigo? O por otra parte, ¿me sentía mal por ver como ella me dejaba así sin mas? No lo tenía muy claro, a lo mejor era un poco de los dos.

Tenía tiempo de sobra hasta que acabasen las clases para poder analizar la situación. Me voy a saltar las clases y le daré vueltas a la sesera.

.

.

.

Me encontraba tirado en medio del bosque, mirando el cielo entre los árboles. ¿Por qué le hacía esto a Seth? Era un poco egoísta por mi parte. Él había estado a mi lado cuando decidí seguir a Nessie, estuvo a mi lado cuando tuvimos que volver, cuando parecía un muerto en vida y estaba tan insoportable que nadie quería estar conmigo. A pesar de las veces que lo eché de mi lado, que le insulté para que me dejase en paz, aún así estuvo ahí. No se lo estaba agradeciendo como se merecía.

Él estaba feliz al lado de Valeria y yo le estaba jodiendo. Por otra parte... él podía conocer a cualquier tía, podía gustarle cualquier otra y no la única que después de Nessie despertaba algo en mí. Despertaba algo diferente, estaba claro, éramos adultos y habían cierto tipo de cosas que ahora me interesaban y esta chica me lo podía dar. También es verdad que esto nunca se lo había dicho a él.

La culpabilidad ya la aplacaría después. Tenía más cosas en la que pensar.

¿Nessie volvería alguna vez? La sentía tan cerca de mi que a veces me abrumaba esa sensación. Llegué a sentir su olor, pero en realidad jamás dejé hacerlo. Desde que me alejé de ella, cada día de mi miserable vida, la notaba conmigo, la olía, la sentía. Ahora con más intensidad pero básicamente era lo mismo, había aprendido a vivir con ello. Si Bella aún no me había llamado significaría que Nessie ya ha encontrado a alguien, o que le ha hablado de mí y no le intereso, en ambos casos la pierdo. Quizás debería dejar de sentirme culpable por, a veces, sentir atisbo de felicidad.

¿Y si al final iniciaba una relación con otra persona? La llegaría a querer y si Nessie aparece ¿qué?, la abandonaría por ella sin más o no, a lo mejor la imprimación no tendría la fuerza suficiente como para decidirme por esa opción.

Esto es una gran mierda. Además, estoy intentando decidir esto sin saber si Valeria quiere estar conmigo. No parecía muy por la labor de estar conmigo. No. De hecho parecía lo contrario.

Las clases ya estarían a punto de terminar así que fui a buscar a Valeria para hablar. Cuando llegué al instituto la vi salir con sus amigas. Se que me vió pero por alguna razón no vino hasta donde yo estaba, nop, se despidió de sus amigas y apareció Seth a su lado. Quise poner el oído para ver que le decía pero no me pareció muy ético. A buenas horas.

Pensaba darme la vuelta porque no iba a quedarme con este cabreo mirando como me daba plantón pero vi como Valeria le daba un beso a en los labios a Seth y se dirigía a mi, el acto de que le besase me inundó de rabia. Cuando llegó a mi, Seth me saludó con un gesto de cabeza. Yo no estaba entendiendo nada.

- ¿Nos vamos?

- Claro.- Levanté la vista y vi que Seth ni si quiera nos prestaba atención. No sabía nada.- ¿A dónde?- Susurré sabiendo que Seth podía escucharnos a pesar de la distancia.

- Bueno, quiero hablar contigo tranquilamente, sin interrupciones, y después ya se verá.- Intimidad. El lugar en medio del bosque en el que hoy estuve pensando servirá.

- Pues vamos.- Le pasé el casco- Agárrate bien.

Vi como sus ojos se iluminaron de emoción, parecía con ganas de montar en mi pequeña. Cuando estuvo sentada se aferró a mi cintura haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se rozaran y aceleré. Noté como la electricidad circulaba entre nosotros, pasaba de mi cuerpo al suyo y del suyo al mío.

Echaba vistazos de vez en cuando por el retrovisor, el cual lo había girado de forma estratégica para verla a ella, se le veía feliz. Plena. Tal y como ella me hacía sentir. Cerraba los ojos y sonreía. A diferencia de cualquiera, no apoyaba su cabeza en mi espalda para protegerse del fuerte viento, si no que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para que le diese de lleno. Se llegó a poner de pie en la moto mientras apoyaba sus manos en mis hombros, me pareció una completa locura teniendo en cuenta a la velocidad que íbamos, pero jamás dejaría que le pasase nada. Parecía muy segura, no tenía miedo y eso me gustaba.

Llegados al destino me tumbé en la tierra igual que lo había hecho hace unas horas, ella copió mi gesto.

- Tú dirás.- La animé.

_POV Renesmee_

No sabía por dónde empezar. Vine aquí para sentirme parte de este mundo, para sentirme viva y una adolescente en todas sus vertientes. Ahora que lo tenía me sentía superada.

La noche anterior había llamado a mi madre, necesitaba su consejo. Le conté como iban las cosas entre Seth y yo, que él era estupendo y me trataba como si fuese lo más valioso que tenía en la vida. A veces mi madre se adelantaba a mis calificaciones y acertaba siempre, como si lo conociese. También le hablé de Jacob, y de lo mal que me sentía por traicionar a Seth con él. Esta vez mi madre no metía baza, así que hice un monólogo intenso de la relación tan extraña que tenía con Jacob. Que mi cabeza sabía que lo estaba haciendo mal, pero el resto de mi cuerpo y mis impulsos no me daban opción a otra cosa, porque con él sentía que había encontrado lo que buscaba. La emoción que quería poner en mi vida.

El consejo de mi madre fue claro y conciso. **_Sigue a tu corazón_**. Sonó satisfecha al decirlo, como si llevase mucho tiempo dentro de ella, sin saber la razón sentí que se había quitado un gran peso de encima.

Jacob carraspeó.

- ¿Estás aquí?.- Preguntó sin mirarme.

- No está bien lo que hacemos. Seth no se lo merece.- Yo sin embargo, no podía dejar de mirarlo.

- Lo se. Pero siento que no tengo fuerzas para alejarme de ti. Cuando te tengo cerca apenas puedo resistirme.- Que sintiese lo mismo que yo era un buen paso, para mí.- Pensarás que soy lo peor del mundo por hacerle esto a mi amigo.- Parecía triste al pensarlo y se estrujaba el corazón de verlo así.

- No, la verdad es que no puedo juzgarte. Te recuerdo que con quien engañas a tu amigo es conmigo. Soy tan mala persona como tú.- Cierto.

- A pesar de lo que le haces, de tu comportamiento, puedo notar que no eres mala persona. Me transmites muchas cosas y ninguna, te lo aseguro, es maldad. Siéntete tranquila.

- Hombre... sin ofender pero, por qué me ha de tranquilizar. Es lo que tú sientes, puede que estés equivocado.

- Sólo he podido estar así de seguro con dos personas en mi vida, saber con solo mirarlas la bondad que tienen, y una de ellas eres tú.- ¿Y la otra persona quién sería? Se le notaba nervioso al hablar. No paraba de mover la pierna con nerviosismo y me recordó a alguien en mi vida que no pude evitar sonreír.

- Veo que ya te sientes mejor.- Yo había cerrado los ojos al sonreír y vi la imagen de a quién me recordaba, así que cuando me habló y los abrí vi que me estaba mirando, aunque no a los ojos, pocas veces me miraba a los ojos.

- Verás, me recuerdas a ¿alguien?- La última palabra sonó más a pregunta que afirmación. No era a alguien exactamente.

- Me desconcierta tu respuesta. ¿A quién te recuerdo?.

- A..- No podía decirle a un lobo, mi lobo.- Un perro que tuve de pequeña.- Pensar en Titán me ponía feliz. La velocidad que me hacía sentir cuando corría conmigo en su lomo. Afloró el recuerdo hoy en la moto aunque no entendía la relación. El empezó a carcajearse al escuchar mi respuesta.- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

- Me parece muy acertado el parecido.- Continuó riéndose.

- No lo sabes tú bien.- Dije yo perdiéndome en mis recuerdos. La verdad que Titán, a pesar de ser un lobo, tenía demasiados parecidos con Jacob. Ahora que me fijaba bien, hasta el color de piel y pelaje, en cada caso, era parecido. Su lado salvaje.

- Y, ¿Cómo era tu perro?- Me parecía algo tonto esta tema de conversación teniendo cosas más importantes de las que hablar. Pero respondí a su pregunta. Con él podía ser, casi casi, totalmente sincera.

- Pues...- Miré el cuerpo de Jacob de arriba abajo.- Era un perro muy grande, parecía muy atlético y estaba lleno de vida. Era impulsivo. Salvaje. Le encantaba la velocidad, la adoraba. Se le veía pleno, feliz. Siempre movía su rabo de un lado a otro, con una fuerza increíble, cuando me veía.- No sabía el orden que le estaba dando a las características, pero solo podía hablar de él, y soltar una tras otra según me aparecían en la mente.- Su pelaje era el más bello que he visto jamás, de color rojizo.- Yo ya no miraba a Jacob, el cual estaba muy callado.

- No parece que hables de un perro.- Noté algo detrás de su voz

- Era más que un animal. Era mi mejor amigo, y con él a mi lado siempre era feliz. Entiendo que a ojos de los demás parezca que estoy loca o enferma, pero no pretendo que me comprendas.

- Te entiendo más de lo que crees. A veces pienso que si todos fuésemos animales, guiándonos por los instintos, todo sería mucho más sencillo.

Volví a dirigir mi mirada a la de Jacob y él me la correspondió. Nuestro cuerpos casi se rozaban, y la corriente eléctrica que pasaba de un cuerpo a otro parecía casi mágica. Mágica. Volví a repetir en mi mente como si mi subconsciente quisiera decirme algo.

- Esos ojos...- Susurré mientras lo miraba.

- Valeria, dime una cosa, ¿Cómo se llamaba tu "perro"?- Noté como se refería a la palabra perro, parecía saber de lo que hablaba. Y en mi mente también algo empezó a cobrar sentido.

Nunca. Jamás, había visto un brillo tan intenso en la mirada de alguien. Sentía que el corazón me iba a salir despedido del pecho por la rapidez de sus latidos. Aunque, ahora mismo, mi mente no aceptaba que fuese posible parecía que él era capaz de escucharlos, y que nadie me pregunte cómo pero noté como su corazón se inflaba.

Parecía que le sudaban las manos, el cuerpo entero me atrevo a decir. Parecía un niño pequeño antes de abrir sus regalos en Navidad, envuelto por la magia que cree que existe. Y en este caso, yo se que existe.

- Titán.- Sentencié.

Vi como sus ojos estuvieron a punto de llorar. Como intentaba aguantarse las lágrimas. Al mirarme veía algo distinto en su mirada, ya no había atisbo de tristeza en su interior y su vida parecía cobrar sentido. Sentí, casi físicamente, como algo le ataba a mí. Y a mi como me ataba algo a él. Era un sentimiento indescriptible.

No se cuanto tiempo pudimos estar sin decir nada. Sabía que algo había cambiado, pero aún no entendía del todo el qué. ¿Era Jacob mi lobo amigo? Temía preguntarlo en voz alta. Porque si no lo era podían pasar dos cosas, o que me tomara por loca y desapareciera de mi vida, o que me creyese y desvelase lo que somos mi familia y yo, lo sobrenatural de este mundo. Y eso, estaba completamente prohibido.

_POV Jacob_

Mi mente no podía funcionar. No podía pensar en nada. Es Nessie, mi Nessie. Y después de esperarla tanto tiempo no se como reaccionar. Yo... no... Mi mente no piensa con claridad.

Ella seguía con Seth. Tal vez vino hablar conmigo para decirme que quería quedarse con él, que lo había elegido a él y que yo me tenía que olvidar de ella. Mataría a Seth por ello, pero lo aceptaría que no es amor lo que siente por mí. Mi corazón se partía ante ese pensamiento.

¿Se supone que le debía decir que yo era su "perro"? Estoy seguro 100% de qué es Nessie pero, ¿recordaría ella la existencia de los hombres lobos? Vino aquí sin saber de nosotros, ¿Por qué Bella no me ha dicho nada? He estado tan sumido en mi puta tristeza que no supe ver que ella estaba aquí, que el destino la había traído para mí. Y como un puto imbécil la apartaba de mí he hice que se acercase a Seth.

No podía dejar de darle vueltas a todo. Mi mente una vez se puso en marcha no podía hacerla parar. Me estaba volviendo loco. Tenía a mi Nessie, la única persona que me ha hecho feliz en su ausencia ha sido ella misma, y ahora se que hacer. ¿Por qué narices no podía besarla y ya está? Decirle que se quedara conmigo, que yo era más adecuada para ella que Seth. Se que sufriría, se que Seth la quiere, no soy tonto, veo como la mira, pero tendría que echarse a un lado, es Mi Nessie joder. Y si no quiere, lucharé. Lucharé por ella. Pero ahora no podía decidir nada, simplemente no podía. Me venía una idea detrás de otra y ninguna me parecía la adecuada para este momento. Joder.

No podía apartar mis ojos de Nessie, es ella. Esta muy cambiada pero, ahora que no siento culpabilidad, puedo ver que es ella, que es la mujer más hermosa, bella, magnífica, que jamás encontraré. Ella también me miraba pero parecía estar volviéndose tan loca como yo. No se me ocurría que decir, pero sí que hacer.

- Sígueme.- Me levanté, le di la mano para ayudarla y la tomó con nerviosismo. Si ella no usó su velocidad para correr es porque no está segura de quién soy. Íbamos en silencio atravesando el bosque hasta que llegamos a donde yo quería ir.

Nessie me soltó de la mano y sentí un vacío ante ese gesto. Aunque sabía que ya no se iría nunca, no lo permitiría. Se acercó al filo del acantilado y miró hacía abajo, el mar estaba en calma.

- ¿Vamos a saltar?.- Preguntó emocionada. Esta mujer era perfecta para mí, no había duda.

- ¿Quieres?.- Pregunté.

- ¡SÍ!.- Enseguida se quitó la ropa sin dejar de mirarme, yo me estaba quedando con cara de idiota por el cuerpazo que había debajo.- ¿Piensas tirarte en vaqueros?- Su sonrisa iluminaba todo a su alrededor, iluminaba mi corazón.

Empecé a desvestirme y me quedé en ropa interior igual que ella. Me tomó de la mano y me acercó al abismo con ella. Ella miraba abajo y yo la miraba a ella.

- ¿Preparado?- Preguntó.

- Más que nunca.- Respondí

* * *

><p><strong>Espero, de corazón, que les haya gustado el capítulo. Aún quedan cosas que resolver así que la historia aún tiene cosas por contar. <strong>

**Puede que no les haya gustado el modo en el que lo he contado, así que espero opiniones sinceras. :)**

**Un beso grande a todas. Que sean muy felices! Hasta pronto!**


	8. Chapter 8

Cap8:

POV Renesmee

Todo esto que estaba pasando me tenía desconcertada, no sabía si alegrarme o llorar. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? Seguir a mi corazón, eso me aconsejó mi madre. _Sabes mamá, no es tan fácil cuando tu corazón tiene lugar para dos personas. Pero claro, tú eso no lo sabrás porque siempre fue papá, nunca dudaste. _

Creo que se me está yendo la cabeza. Resoplé y fui a por un vaso de agua. Ahora hablo sola, ¿los semivapiros podríamos volvernos locos?

Ayer estuve hasta que amaneció con Jacob. La atracción por él es indescriptible, ahora no entiendo como pude resistirme tanto a él en su día, cuando nuestra relación solo se basaba en insultos y desprecio, creo que era nuestro modo de resistirnos a lo evidente, porque luego una vez cerca siempre saltan las chispas.

He vuelto a mi habitación y estoy tumbada en mi cama. Mirando al techo y sintiéndome la peor persona del mundo. Esta situación creo haberla vivido ya.

Jacob me acercó a mi casa, no sin antes preguntarme de manera rara dónde estaba viviendo. Sin poder evitarlo repaso en mi mente, una y otra vez, mi día junto a él.

Las conversaciones que tuvimos después de hablar de mi lobo no iban a ningún lado, parecía conversaciones de besugos, pero me hacía reír. Él no hacía más que mirarme e irradiar felicidad por cada poro de su piel. Yo no podía evitar sonreír en respuesta.

Es raro, pero comunicarme con la mirada solo lo había hecho con mis padres. Con él, ayer, sentí la conexión más grande que jamás había sentido. No nos hacía falta hablar, el silencio no nos incomodaba para nada. No volví a ver atisbo de tristeza en sus ojos por mucho que buscase, era como si de repente hubiese encontrado ese algo que le da sentido a su vida.

Aunque a veces, me parecía, que sí llegaba a notar un sentimiento de dolor, aunque seguramente sólo sería el reflejo del mío, porque yo aún sentía dolor. No puedo evitar el impulso que tengo siempre de lanzarme a los brazos de Jacob, pero como tampoco puedo evitar querer a Seth.

¿Amor o pasión?, ¿Seth o Jacob?. ¿Llegaría algún día a sentir por el otro lo que el otro por el uno? Sabía la respuesta aunque era demasiado cobarde para hacerle frente. Ya he estado con Seth, y durante este tiempo nunca he sentido la atracción y las mariposas que siento por Jacob. Y puede que por éste último no sienta un gran amor, pero se que lo sentiré, soy consciente porque sin sentirlo ya lo echo de menos, porque cada pensamiento le pertenece. Puede que eso sea estar enamorada.

A pesar de desearlo fervientemente, por respeto a Seth que aún no había terminado nuestra relación, pase todo el día sin tirarme al cuello de Jacob, omitiendo lo del baño del instituto. Era raro, porque veía que él tenía tantas ganas como yo, juro que me pareció escuharlo gruñir cuando salí del agua hacia la arena con la ropa interior calada, y con las transparencia correspondiente a ropa fina, de color blanca, mojada.

Pero parecía como si no quisiera perderme de vista, como si temiese cerrar los ojos, aunque sea en un beso o de puro placer, y cuando los volviese abrir que yo ya no estuviera. ¿Qué como se todo esto? No lo se, simplemente es así y no necesito escucharlo de su boca para saberlo. No necesito palabras con él.

No me atreví a preguntarle si realmente era él mi lobo, mi hombre-lobo. Al que nunca conseguí imaginarme como humano, pero de haberlo hecho, mi mente infantil no hubiese creado semejante hombre. Tiene que ser él, no se como no he visto antes la similitud que hay, su piel, su brusquedad, su manera de hacer las cosas, sus ojos. Después de mirarlos hoy me he sentido como una ciega que por fin puede ver la vida en todo su esplendor.

Y por supuesto, como no he visto antes lo viva que me hace sentir Jacob, como jamás en mi vida me había sentido. Sólo el sentir el viento sobre el lomo de Titán mientras éste corría, solo eso, se puede asemejar.

Cuando lo cogí de la mano para saltar tenía la adrenalina en su tope máximo, llevo toda la mañana intentando pensar si sólo era por saltar o por tener entrelazada su mano con la mía. Nunca antes habíamos estado así. Pero me decanto por la segunda.

Quedaba una hora escasa para que comenzase el instituto y me sentía como si tuviera la madre de las resacas, a pesar de no haber bebido ni una gota la noche anterior. El día con Jacob me había dejado exhausta. Habíamos nadado, jugado en el agua y en la arena. Si no echamos 10 carreras, no echamos ninguna. A velocidad humana, pero aún así fue divertido. Es verdad que estuvimos mucho tiempo tirados, yo mirando el precioso cielo de Forks, que en las noches despejadas era un manto negro con millones de pequeños diamantes. Él me miraba a mi.

Ninguno sabía que decir, de vez en cuando alguno soltaba una tontería tan fuera de lugar que sólo producía al otro una risa contagiosa; la risa de ambos resonaba en sintonía como si se tratase de la partitura más magnífica de Mozart.

Pensaba ir a la ducha y cambiarme para asistir al instituto. No se en que momento me quedé dormida, pero el teléfono de casa creí que me iba a perforar el tímpano.

- ¿Si?- Solo escuchaba respirar a alguien al otro lado del teléfono.- ¿Seth?

_- ¿Por qué no estás en clase?_

- Me he quedado dormida. Qué hora es.- Me pareció que habló de manera brusca. Gracias al inalámbrico me iba quitando la ropa según hablaba.

_- Tarde.-_ Suspiró.- _Voy a por ti._

- No hac...

Había colgado. No era necesario que viniese a por mi. Aún tenía mucho en lo que pensar y el camino a clase me daría algo más de tiempo. Básicamente era el modo de dejarlo, lo que le diría a él, lo que le diría a Jacob, porque a todo esto aún sigue la incógnita en el aire de si él quiere algo mas serio conmigo.

Lo que me daba uno el otro no lo hacía. Es algo de mal gusto lo que voy hacer, y las comparaciones son odiosas, pero iba a dejar a uno por el otro y era inevitable no hacerlo; acostarme con Seth era maravilloso, se centraba mucho en mi, en mi disfrute, no podía negar que era bueno en lo que hacía. Era cariñoso y me llenaba de amor, pero sentía que no era suficiente. Con Jacob no había llegado a tanto, sin embargo, incluso hasta donde habíamos llegado, hacía que cada fibra de mi ser vibrase como lo hace un platillo al ser golpeado, el mínimo roce de su piel ponía todos mis sentidos a flor de piel. Eso jamás lo había sentido con Seth, a pesar de todo, y es triste, pero es así. ?Qué con él tendría la felicidad asegurada?, probablemente, pero siempre pensaría en Jacob, y queda demostrado que cuando estoy con Jacob no soy capaz de pensar en Seth, no soy capaz de pensar en alguien que no sea él. Incuso estando sola pienso en Jacob.

El timbre sonó. Semi desnuda como estaba me asomé a la mirilla de la puerta. Era Seth.

- A debido venir volando.- Debería guardarme mi sarcasmo. No era el mejor momento.

No sabría definir la expresión del rostro de Seth, pero me partió el alma. Sentí como la parte que tenía de él salió despedida de mi cuerpo, de mi corazón, y en su lugar se había quedado un espacio vacío. A su lado, la parte de Jacob, latente, expectante para poder expandirse por todo mi ser. Aún no estaba preparada, debía ordenar primero todo, así que no se lo permití.

Abrí la puerta y lo miré a los ojos, vi que ya todo estaba resuelto entre nosotros. Él sabía lo mío con Jacob, estoy segura. Veía claramente como estaba roto, como se sentía traicionado por las dos personas que jamás pensaría sentirse así. Este no era el modo en que quería que se enterase, de hecho tenía pensado hablarle de mis sentimientos, no de lo que ya había hecho. Pero al verlo así no sabía que decir. Me callé como una puta. Tenía gracia la expresión que había escogido.

Sin vérmelo venir, Seth aprisionó mi boca con tal desesperación que me asusté. La ansiedad con la que su lengua se abría paso en mi boca, buscando la mía, no era propia de él. No de él. La delicadeza con la que siempre me había tratado no existía, y si lo hacía, lo estaba ocultando de la mejor forma posible. A pesar de mi fuerza, sentía que no era suficiente en comparación con la suya para detener lo que estaba sucediendo, algo que nos haría daño a los dos. Me cogió por los glúteos, y en un acto reflejó enrollé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, me llevó hasta la cama de mi habitación. Lo haces estupendamente Renesmee, cada vez más difícil.

Yo quería a Seth, pero éste no era él. Se lo que pretendía, se porque estaba actuando así y, me dejaba más claro aún, si se podía, que sabía lo mío con Jacob.

Fui demasiado cobarde para separarme de él, para negarle lo que me estaba pidiendo. Exigiendo más bien. Simplemente me dejé llevar e intenté demostrarle que realmente yo lo quería, y que sentía lo que le había hecho. Con cada embestida que me daba noté que sus músculos se iban relajando, se iba calmando, y poco a poco salió el Seth que tanto me gustaba. Sin dejar de penetrarme, esta vez con más delicadeza, me llenó de besos el cuello, el pelo, mis manos. En ningún momento abrió los ojos. Supe que si lo hacía rompería a llorar.

Siempre me ha parecido, cuanto menos curioso, la expresión romper a llorar. Romper. Nunca se utiliza diciendo rompió hablar, rompió a caminar. Sin embargo, rompió a llorar y rompió a reír, se usan constantemente. Que gracia que ambos sentimientos tan opuestos sean los únicos que se puedan utilizar con la palabra romper. Yo había roto el corazón de Seth y eso me mataba.

Se encontraba recostado boca arriba. Me había agarrado la mano y hacía círculos en ella. No se sentía igual si eran sus dedos los que estaban entrelazados y no los de Jacob.

- Quédate conmigo.- Como si de una estaca se tratase, esas palabras atravesaron mi pecho.- Por favor. Elígeme a mi.- Parecía pensarse lo siguiente, pero por fin lo soltó.- Él no podrá hacerte feliz, no para siempre.- ¿Que quería decir con eso?

- Pero entonces seré yo la que no te hará feliz, Seth. Ya no puedo. Lo he jodido todo.- Se apoyó sobre su codo, sin soltarme la mano, y me miró a los ojos de manera intensa. Parecía buscar algo.

- No es justo.- Pensé que se refería a lo que le había hecho, pero no parecía que fuese así.

- Lo siento.- Típico. No era suficiente pero no se me ocurría nada más.

- Tú no tienes que sentirlo. Se supone que él era mi amigo, mi hermano. Hemos pasado por demasiadas cosas juntos. ¿Sabes?, ni si quiera le he dado la oportunidad de explicarse. No se lo merece. Yo estuve ahí para él cuando estaba hecho mierda, ¿cómo me lo paga? Acostándose con mi novia.

- No nos hemos acostado.- Felicidades imbécil. Él me abría su corazón y lo que más me había llamado la atención era su afirmación. Afirmación que me jodía que no fuese cierta. Soy lo peor, lo confirmo una y otra vez.- Yo tengo tanta culpa como él. No me malinterpretes pero ¿por qué a él ni si quiera lo has escuchado pero sí estas aquí conmigo?

- Estoy enamorado de ti Valeria.- Eso dolió. Sólo Jacob conocía, si es que era él realmente, quien era yo. Como iba hacer feliz a Seth y serlo yo con él si siempre tenía que estar mintiéndole. Además yo estaba enamorada de otro- Y se que me quieres.

- No siempre eso es suficiente. De hecho, casi nunca lo es.- Se levantó de pronto quedando sentado sobre la cama.

- Todo esto es una mierda. Me gustaría que todo fuese de otro modo. Ahora entiendo la desesperación de Jake cuando ansiaba encontrarlo, no quería estar simplemente enamorado y ahora entiendo por qué. Que mierda.*

- Sabes que no se de qué hablas.

- Mejor.- Silencio y suspiro.- Entonces, seguimos juntos, ¿no?

- Seth, siempre estaré para ti. Aunque no de la manera que deseas.

- ¡No quieres seguir conmigo pero sí vas a estar con él! ¿De verdad crees que es mejor que yo? Que se te meta esto en la cabeza, Valeria, Jacob no puede hacerte feliz. No puede.- Comprendía su enfado, pero lo que me decía me dolía más de lo que pensaba.

- Bueno, eso ya no es asunto tuyo. - No me gustaba la forma en la que me hablaba. Entiendo que puede sentir desprecio por mi, pero me estaba perdiendo el respeto y eso no me gustaba. Dentro de su cabreo parecía inquieto por algo.- ¿Qué has hecho Seth?

- Se lo merecía. -Dijo orgulloso.- Además, para mi desgracia se curará antes por mis golpes, que yo por su traición. Aunque me encargué de que fuese difícil de curar.

- ¡¿ Has pegado a Jacob?- Mi voz se elevó unas octavas.

- De verdad lo vas a defender, ¿en mis narices?- Pareció dolerle.- Vine aquí a recuperarte, pero tú no quieres ser feliz, y yo no me voy a quedar aquí viendo como das la cara por él, viendo en tu rostro como si el daño te lo hubiese hecho a ti. Paso. No se por qué he venido, no mereces la pena. Y cuando él no te corresponda, porque no lo hará, no vuelvas a mi.- Salió pitando de mi habitación, recogió a su paso la ropa y escuché como la puerta principal se cerró con su salida.

- Estupendo.- Pensé en voz alta.

Aprovechando que estaba desnuda me metí en la ducha. Quería y necesitaba que el agua caliente, bueno pensándolo mejor, que el agua fría me cayese durante un buen periodo de tiempo. Eso era lo que no tenía si quería llegar a alguna hora de clase, pero no quería.

No quería ir al instituto y cruzarme con Seth o Jacob, no estaba preparada para enfrentarme de nuevo a ninguno de los dos. Sólo quería que me tragase la tierra. Y para mi desgracia eso no sucedería. ¿O podía hacer algo parecido?

Si tenía suerte mis padres vendrían a buscarme. Pero no la tenía. Llame a mi casa y fue mi padre el que cogió mi teléfono. Estuve contándole por encima mi pelea con Seth por Jacob, y pareció irritarle tanto como a Seth. _¿Pero es que Seth no te hace feliz? Se porta mejor contigo. Bla bla bla._ En definitiva cuando mi padre me dijo que salía ya mismo a buscarme, escuché un golpe y mi madre se puso al teléfono. _Cielo, cuéntame que ha pasado._ El tono de voz de mi madre siempre me tranquilizaba, aunque fuese a través del teléfono. Le conté lo mismo que a mi padre, con algo más de detalles. Su respuesta fue bastante clara. _Esa es la vida cariño, y así es como uno busca su lugar en el mundo poco a poco. Forma parte de la vida equivocarse, y por desgracia también forma parte de ella sufrir. Al igual que ser feliz. Con Seth estabas bien pero no era feliz, no tanto como con Jake, por lo que me has contado. _Vamos que no vinieron a buscarme.

Pasé el día en casa de mi abuelo hasta que cayó la noche. Varios clicks sonaron en mi cabeza. El primero, mi madre lo había llamado Jake, algo que solo se dejaba para sus amigos o familiares, lo que significa que sí que es mi lobo, en cuanto caí en eso lo siguiente vino solo y es que Seth era mi Blue. ¿A dónde me llevaban estas conclusiones? No muy lejos.

Mi amiga Daniela, al ver que no fue a clase me llamó por teléfono y no fue fácil evitar las preguntas, no hacía más que atosigarme, parecía bombardearme. _¿Va todo bien?_. _¿Por qué no has venido?_, _Seth y Jacob no se han sentado juntos hoy ¿Sabes por qué?, ¿Has roto con Seth?, hemos visto todos como Seth le metía una paliza a Jacob sin que éste se defendiera. Quería hablar pero Seth no le dejo. Seth, Seth, Seth_. Que le pasaba a mi amiga, me ponía la cabeza como un bombo y no era el momento.

Pasé los días casi sin comunicarme con nadie, hice que mi abuelo me firmase un justificante para faltar el resto de la semana a clase. No quería que nadie me encontrase así que quedarme en casa de mi abuelo era un buen escondite.

Estábamos a Sábado por la mañana. Intenté llamar a Seth unas cuantas veces, quería explicarle quiénes éramos en realidad. A lo mejor eso cambiaría las cosas. Pero al igual que hizo con Jacob, no me escuchó.

Por lo que me contaron mis amigas, cuando las llamaba, Seth se acercaba a mi mesa casi todos los días, intentando sonsacarles si estaba con otro. Les tuve que contar tanto a Daniela como a Adriana lo que había sucedido. Me dijeron que Jacob intentaba en muchas ocasiones hablar con él, pero éste no se lo permitía. Yo tampoco accedía a hablar con él. Sinceramente, estaba cagada. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiese pasar.

Mi abuelo se había ido a pescar temprano aprovechando el cielo despejado. Yo quería que los pocos rayos de Sol que salían en Forks me empapasen con su vitamina D, así que me fui al patio trasero de la casa. Cogí uno de los viejos libros que me había traído y me tumbé al bajo el los rayos de Sol. Quería ponerme a leer y despejarme, pero según iba sintiendo como incidían uno a uno los rayos en mí, me quedaba paralizada. Estos momentos me transmitían una paz inmensa.

Al cabo de unos minutos maldije que una nube se interpusiera entre mi brillante amigo y yo. Abrí los ojos soltando algunas palabras ofensivas y vi que el causante de la sombra no era una nube, era Jacob.

Parecía feliz solo de verme. Yo también. Maldita sonrisa maravillosa. El corazón se me aceleró a tres mil por hora. ¿Sufriré un infarto?

Sin decirme nada se tumbó a mi lado haciendo que el Sol me diese de lleno en los ojos, que aún tenía abiertos, dejándome un poco aturdida.

- Claro, siéntate. Estás en tu casa.- Dije con ironía. Un momento...- ¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí? Tú...

- Ya que Seth no me lo permite, concédeme tu unos momentos para poder explicarme. Para poder contarte algo. Por favor, Nessie.

- Adelante.- ! - ¿Cómo me has llamado?

- Por tu nombre. Bueno, tu nombre es un trabalenguas, así te llamaba yo. Aunque a tu madre nunca le ha gustado.- Ya sabía que era mi lobo, pero nunca estuvo en su forma humana, no que yo recuerde, entonces como podía llamarme de algún modo y encima que a mi madre no le gustase.

- Que seas mi Titán es algo que ya se.- Temía quedar como una loca, pero ya no podía haber más pruebas a favor de esta teoría. Y por su sonrisa y el brillo en su ojos la frase era afirmativa.

El corazón se me infló al ver que mi mejor amigo estaba a mi lado. Que el destino ha hecho que me encuentre con él. Pero, ¿por qué me dejó? Mi cara debió de cambiar.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras mal?- Parecía preocupado de verdad. A mi se me hizo un nudo en la garganta que no conseguía bajar.

- Me abandonaste, me dejaste sola. Lloré muchas veces por ti, ¿lo sabías?- Y estaba apunto de hacerlo de nuevo. No entiendo por qué estoy haciendo el imbécil si solo hay una cosa que ahora mismo me apetece hacer. Bueno dos, pero besarlo lo dejaré para más tarde.

- Yo... Lo siento. Jamás quise hacerlo. Dicen que el dolor ajeno aplaca un poco el propio, consuélate sabiendo que no llorarías más de lo que yo lo hice por alejarme de ti.- Vi en sus ojos como decía la verdad. Siempre había sinceridad entre nosotros y eso me gustaba.

- Tienes que compensarme.

- Pídeme lo que quieras.

- Vamos a correr.

- ¿A correr?, ¿eso es lo que quieres? Desde el cariño te lo digo, pero estas como una puta cabra. No creo que sea el momento.

- ¿Quieres que te perdone o no?

- Sí, pero..

- Pero nada. Vamos.- Me puse en pie esperándolo. Él me miraba con un solo ojo, tenía el otro cerrado a causa del Sol. Un dios de la belleza. Le tendí la mano y el la tomó con una sonrisa espléndida.

- Esta bien.- Vi como tiró de mi y empezó a trotar para adentrarse al bosque. Yo me quedé con cara de poker.- ¿No era lo que querías?

- ¿Me tomas el pelo?- El parecía no entender nada. Pero yo lo entendía menos.- No quiero trotar cogidos de la mano, idiota. Quiero que corras conmigo encima. Que corras de verdad.- Torció su sonrisa con tal picardía que me dejó sin aliento por un momento.

- Todo por verte la cara de confusión.- Se acercó a mi tocándome el rostro con sus dedos.- Te he echado de menos mi pequeña.- Mis piernas flojearon, por lo menos en mi mente, aunque seguía clavada en el suelo.

Salió disparado para esconderse detrás de los árboles. Cuando salió no podía creerlo. Lloré como una niña desconsolada. Mi pelirrojo amigo se acercó a trote lento, dando saltos de felicidad por mi reacción. Agachó su cara peluda para ponerla a mi altura y me miró a los ojos. Nada había cambiado entre él y yo. Nada. Lo amaba con locura, y ahora podía ver con más claridad los ojos de Jacob en los suyos. Me acerqué a su oído y le susurré de forma clara el te quiero más ferviente y sincero que jamás había dicho. Me pareció ver una lágrima. Pero enseguida me nubló la vista con un lengüetazo en la cara. Se dio la vuelta y me indicó que me subiera en él.

Así lo hice. Tenía un pantalón corto y una camisa de tirantes. Así que al recostarme sobre él podía sentir su suave pelaje. Se sentía increíble. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, parecía que estaba en el lugar que debía estar. Apreté mis muslos contra su lomo y estirándome rasqué detrás de sus orejas. Sabía como le gustaba. Ronroneó como un gatito y yo reí por aquel gesto.

- Estoy preparada, machote.

Estuvimos corriendo todo el día. De vez en cuando decidíamos echar carreras. Él como lobo y yo a pie. También cazamos juntos, nos encantaba competir. Al caer la noche me llevó donde mi abuelo para que éste no se preocupara. Volvió a ser humano y me acompañó a la puerta, dándome un beso en los labios, que me dejó sin aliento, para despedirse. No sabía cuál de las dos formas era más espectacular. Sin duda me quedaba para ciertas cosas con la forma humana.

Cuando subí a la habitación de mi madre él estaba allí esperándome. Para mi mala suerte cuando fui a andar hacia él tropecé.

- Patosa.- Dijo a la vez que me agarraba para impedir que me cayese.- Pensé que las semivampiras tenían más equilibrio.- le fulminé con la mirada y el rompió a reír.

Volví a pensar en esas expresiones. A Jacob siempre lo hacía reír, a Seth le hice llorar.

* * *

><p>* Lo que pretendía Seth, al mirarla tan fijamente, era sentir que era su imprimación. Al haberlo sentido a través de la conexión de lobo sabía lo que debía pasar. Pero no le pasó con "Valeria" y eso le molestaba, porque todo sería más fácil si fuese ella. Jacob tendría que hacerse a un lado sí o sí.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les gustase, es un poco un capítulo de transición<strong>.

**Quedan aún muchas cosas:**

**Que quieran hacerlo por primera vez, a pesar de que Nessie ya se ha acostado con su mejor amigo.**

**¿Encontrará Seth su imprimación? Qué pasará cuando se entere de quién es Valeria.**

**Aún Nessie tiene que descubir que Jacob "estuvo" con su madre.**

**Un besooo a todas. Espero sus Reviews. Gracias a todas las que me apoyan y me animan a seguir.  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Quiero que quede claro, que no copio nada. Los personajes y algunos recuerdos de ellos pertenecen a S.M.**

**Pido perdón de corazón por la tardanza. Entre unas cosas y otras no he podido dedicarle tiempo, encima he escrito una y otra vez este capítulo porque no me terminaba de convencer. No se que tal habrá quedado pero espero que les guste.**

**¡Qué** **disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Cap 10<p>

POV Renesmee

Llevaba algunas semanas viéndome con Jake después de clase. Él aún no había arreglado las cosas con Seth, y eso me entristecía enormemente, así que intentábamos no hacer la situación entre nosotros muy evidente ante sus ojos. No queríamos que sufriese más, aunque Jake me explicó un día lo que era la imprimación y que entre lobos era su ley más absoluta.

Si Seth tan solo le diese la oportunidad de hablar con él todo debería estar bien

Desde entonces Seth no se había convertido en lobo, así que tampoco Jacob pudo comunicárselo de esa forma. La verdad, ahora que lo pienso, llevaba días bastante desaparecido.

- Hoy Seth ha faltado a las últimas dos horas de clase.

- Daniela también, me dijo que tenía algo importante que hablar conmigo. Seguro que tengo un mensaje suyo en el contestador de casa.

Estábamos en el patio trasero de mi abuelo. Jake y él ya se conocían desde hacía muchos años, y según mi abuelo siempre lo había preferido a él, no tengo ni idea de a que se refería pero por lo menos dejaba que viniese a verme cada vez que quería. Todo con toque de queda, claro.

Estábamos tumbados en el césped, con nuestras piernas entrelazadas. Tenía su brazo debajo de mi cuello dándole un apoyo a mi cabeza, y por qué no, de paso acariciando las partes de mi cuerpo a las que llegaba. Tenerlo tan cerca me ponía como un flan, bueno y lo de como un flan sobraba, me ponía, claramente.

- Sabes que me cuesta mucho resistirme, ¿verdad?- Giré mi rostro hacia su cuello y lo besé. Ya cuando se lo dije noté como su brazo y el resto de su cuerpo se tensó, al besarlo note como aferró mi cuerpo con su mano con mas intensidad.- Se que a ti también te cuesta.- Seguí besándolo.

- Ajam- Me encanta cuando escucho ese gruñido tan masculino y pasional en lo más hondo de su garganta.- Y me lo pones cada vez más difícil.- Atrapó mi boca con la suya y me acercó aún más a su cuerpo. Podía notar como su miembro empezaba a palpitar ansiando crecer

Escuché como mi abuelo carraspeó detrás de nosotros.

- Ups.- Fue todo lo que pude decir, por lo menos fue más de lo que Jacob soltó por su boca. No se como no lo escuchamos acercarse, con el oído que tenemos los dos.

- Sí, ups.- Mi abuelo miró a nuestras piernas entrelazadas.- Jacob, ya es hora de que te vayas a casa. Vamos a cenar.- Parecía algo cabreado. Normal, no era la mejor situación para su nieta.

- A sus órdenes.- Contestó el aludido aguantándose la risa. Se llevó un codazo por mi parte que le dejaría un buen cardenal unos minutos. No era el momento para vacilar a mi abuelo.- Volveré a verte esta noche.- Me lo dijo lo suficientemente bajito para que yo solo lo escuchase.

- Te estaré esperando.- Le sonreí de manera maliciosa. Tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo con Jacob, besarle ya era maravilloso imagino que será sentirlo dentro de mí. Esta noche tantearé el terreno.

Mi abuelo aún no tenía la cena hecha, supuse que se había ido por la tangente más fácil cuando nos vio. Así que pedimos una pizza.

Mientras cenábamos noté que mi estaba distraído, evitándome.

- Suéltalo ya, abuelo. Se que quieres decirme algo.- Levantó la vista y meneó el tenedor nervioso.- Si es por la escenita de antes, no se volverá a repetir.- Delante de tus narices, pensé para mi misma.

- Lo de hoy es algo a parte, algo que deberás hablar con tus padres. En su día mantuve esa conversación con tu madre y espero no tener que encargarme yo de nuevo de esa situación.

- Bueno abuelo, se todo lo que tengo que saber. A parte de papá, el tío Emmet no se corta demasiado en estos temas precisamente. Puedes estar tranquilo.

- Ya... verás. Les he contado a tus padres, bueno, la relación tan íntima que tienes con Jacob. Ya sabes, lo que veo, y no quiero saber lo que no veo. Pero... pues eso, que vienen este fin de semana. Mañana mismo estarán aquí.- Genial, conociéndolos llegarían esta misma noche. Adiós a mis noches con Jake.- Te echan de menos, pequeña.- Debió ver en mi cara que no me gustó como debiera la noticia.

- Yo también a ellos abuelo, es una buena noticia. Es solo que se que a papá no le hace mucha gracia mi historia con Jacob. No se por qué le gusta tan poco. Tú y mamá lo adoran.

- Sí, pero a mi no me metas eh. Bueno, solo quieren verte y pasar tiempo contigo, no les culpes por eso.

- Lo se, abuelo.- Ansiaba por irme a dormir con Jake, bueno y lo que no es dormir.- Me voy a ir a dormir pronto. Ya limpio lo de la cena mañana.- Grité por encima de mi hombro mientras me dirigía a las escaleras.

No esperó ni a que mi abuelo se durmiese. En cuanto salí del cuarto de baño el ya estaba tumbado en mi cama. No había ningún Dios en la historia con más belleza que él.

- Espero que no para todo seas así de rápido.- Vi la intención que tenía de reírse a carcajadas, así que me abalancé lo mas rápido que pude sobre él; atrapando su boca con la mía y silenciarlo antes de que mi abuelo nos escuchase.- Shhh.- Le dije aún entre sus labios.

- Para lo que quiero puedo controlar bastante bien la velocidad.- Jugó conmigo haciendo más y más lento el acto de besarme. Acercaba sus labios a los míos muy lentamente, no llegaba a rozarlos pero yo, sin embargo, ya podía saborearlos. Cerré los ojos para disfrutar el momento, y para no romper su juego. Me quedé todo lo quieta que el momento me lo permitía.

Él pudo resistir menos que yo e introdujo su lengua en mi boca de forma brusca. Notaba la lujuria en cada movimiento que hacía en el interior de mi boca. Su lengua acariciaba la mía, y rozaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Tener su exquisito aliento en mi boca me abrumaba, me enloquecía. Era el sabor más excitante que jamás había probado, y que jamás probaré.

Estábamos sentados uno enfrente del otro, sobre la cama, así que tiró de mi camiseta y me empujó sobre la cama para él tirarse sobre mi acto seguido. Sentí como las patas de la cama estuvieron a punto de ceder, no estaba preparadas para tanta acción. Rodeé mis piernas a su cintura para que nuestras intimidades pudieran estar en contacto, aunque las ropas estuvieran de por medio.

Parecíamos haber ensayado esta coreografía durante meses, porque encajábamos a la perfección en cada movimiento. Amaba el lado salvaje de Jake, cada mordisco en los labios, cada lucha de lenguas, la manera brusca de agarrarme el pelo cuando algo le producía placer, lo amaba. Quería cada parte de él más que a mi vida, quería todo de él. Y lo quería ya.

- Estar contigo me hace sentir completa.

- Te quiero, Nessie.- Sonreí al escuchar mi nombre. Por fin encajaba en este mundo siendo yo misma; me llenaba de satisfacción.

Las palabras de Jake me pusieron los pelos de punta, el calor entre nosotros se intensificó. Empecé a quitarle la camiseta mientras dejaba un rastro de besos con mis labios; algo con lo que Jacob disfrutaba. La pasé por encima de su cabeza y la tiré a algún rincón de mi cuarto. Estaba ansiosa y mis manos trabajaban más deprisa que mi cerebro, que ya es difícil, por lo que se veían algo torpes.

Me era imposible quitarle los pantalones en la postura que estábamos, mis manos apenas cabían entre nuestros cuerpo y no estábamos dispuestos a separarnos lo más mínimo. Jake ni si quiera se daba cuenta, yo solo tenía una camiseta y un mini short de deporte, así que mi ropa no estorbaba tanto como sus jeans. Me harté y de un tirón dejé sus pantalones hechos jirones.

Él no hizo comentario alguno, pues la situación le calentaba aún más, pero estoy segura que una parte de su mente pensaba en que más tarde tendría que aparecer en su casa solo en ropa interior. La cuál se la quité con más delicadeza para que por lo menos pudiera cubrirse con algo.

Ahora podía sentir más cerca de mí su erección, la cuál ya me acariciaba a través de la ropa haciéndome humedecer.

Nos quitamos lo que quedaba de ropa sin perder el contacto de nuestras partes íntimas. La punta de su gran amigo rozaba mi clítoris de una manera magnífica, que me excitaba como nunca antes. A él parecía gustarle también.

- Vamos hacerlo.- Yo no me caracterizaba precisamente por ser sutil, así que se lo dije directamente mientras me movía en vaivén encima de él. Las patas de la cama cedieron un poco más he hicieron un poco más de hincapié en nuestro choqué, estuve apunto de llegar al orgasmo, pero me contuve, aún no era el momento.

- No he traído protección.- Me dijo con el aliento entrecortado.- Pensé que no llegaríamos a eso esta noche.- A ninguno de los dos le daba pudor hablar de nada, así que éramos bastante claros.

- Bueno, soy semivampira. Dudo que me haga falt..- Me cortó con un beso y me alejó un poco de él para mirarme a los ojos, aún cargado de lujuria.

- No digas que no hace falta, que por ese motivo estás tú aquí. Ya he pasado por esto antes, y no voy a cometer el mismo error que ellos.

- ¿Error?- Vi en su cara el horror que sentía al haber pronunciado esas palabras. Quería disculparse pero no se lo permití, lo interrumpí con un beso en los labios y puse los ojos en blanco.- Jake, míranos, es evidentes que no piensas que yo fui un error. Te he entendido.

- Eres perfecta para mí.- Bueno, no ha sido difícil convencerlo, pensé.- Pero no lo vamos a hacer sin condones de por medio.- Pero no.

- Está bien.- Dije resignada.

- Pero hay muchas otras cosas que podemos hacer.- Dije él volviéndome a llevar al lugar en el que estábamos.

El sexo oral que me proporcionaba Jake era como estar en el mismísimo cielo, me llevó al orgasmo dos veces seguidas. Era increíble, sabía como y que hacer en cada momento, estábamos más que conectados. Sentía su lengua por el pliegue de mis labios, sus labios atrapando mi clítoris, y su lengua masajeando cada rincón. Pensé que no sería capaz de aguantar tal placer. No creo que haya nada mejor que esto, cada fibra de mi ser lo siente.

No he sentido aún su miembro dentro de mí, pero sí otras partes de su cuerpo; las cuales me llevan al clímax con solo rozarme. Estuvimos durante horas proporcionándonos placer hasta que nos quedamos dormidos.

Me despertó el Sol dándome en el rostro, me deshice del brazo de Jake que me aprisionaba contra el colchón. A él no parecía molestarle lo más mínimo la claridad.

Me inundaba de bienestar despertarme a su lado, desde que lo dejé con Seth había pasado conmigo cada noche.

De repente en mi cerebro sonó un click.

- ¡Jake!, despierta.

- Mmmm.

- Maldita marmota. JACOB DESPIERTA YA, mis padres tienen que estar a punto de llegar.- Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

- ¿QUÉ? Como que tus padres viene, y están a punto de llegar.- Aparentaba estar asustado y nervioso, a mi me parecía encantador.

- Sí. Es que anoche se me olvidó comentártelo, entre unas y otras.- No podía evitar pensar en anoche y sonreír.- Pues se me olvidó, pero yo que tú me piraba ya.

_Toc Toc. _Sonó la puerta de casa.

- Mierda.- Se quejó Jake mientras buscaba su ropa. Tenía la camiseta puesta y aún seguía dando vueltas en la habitación.

Mi abuelo ya había abierto la puerta. Mi corazón se aceleró de golpe. Como mi padre vea aquí a Jake nos mata a los dos.

- Jake, si buscas el resto de tu ropa ya te puedes estar marchando, te recuerdo que está en la basura.- Le susurré.

Su cara de espanto se hizo más visible. Me dio un beso rápido y saltó por la ventana semidesnudo. Me debatía entre salir pitando detrás de él o bajar abajo. Verlo adentrarse en el bosque sin pantalones me llamaba demasiado la atención.

_Pum Pum Pum. _Ahí está mi padre y su enfado tocando a la puerta de mi habitación.

Al abrir la puerta me tiró a los brazos de los dos, con mis ojitos de cachorro.

- Papá, mamá, os he echado muchísimo de menos. Me alegra que hayan venido a verme.- Empecé a darles besos a los dos por toda la cara como cuando era pequeña, y noté como los músculos de mi padre se relajaban.

- Tienes suerte de que tu madre me viene la cara de psicópata y os protegiese, pero ese chucho se va a enterar en cuanto aparezca.

Pasé el día entero con mis padres. No había demasiadas novedades que contarles ya que los iba manteniendo informados sobre mi vida con bastante frecuencia. La verdad es que los extrañaba demasiado.

- Nosotros también a ti.- Contestó mi padre.

Ya me había acostumbrado a la privacidad de mi mente.

- Lo siento, ojalá no tuviese que ver todo lo que veo. Pero no puedo evitarlo, tu mente no deja de pensar en ello, en él. Me enferma.

- Deberías llamar a Jake, invitarle a cenar. Tengo muchas ganas de verlo, hace demasiados años desde la última vez y extraño a mi amigo.- Mamá parecía quererlo mucho.

- Está bien. Cuando lleguemos a casa lo llamaré.

La cena con Jacob fue extraña. Mi padre le gruñía cada vez que tenía ocasión, aunque en el fondo me parecía apreciar cierto cariño por parte de ambos. Es raro saber que mis padres lo conocían, y es más raro saber que yo lo conocía y no recordarlo. Mi madre estaba encantada con su presencia, y Jake con la suya. Había algo en esta situación que me irritaba y mi padre se dio cuenta, supongo que no por su perspicaz sino por leerme la mente. Pude ver en sus ojos que había algo detrás de esta situación, algo que yo debía saber.

Jake se marchó a su casa, no sin antes tocarnos una charla de sexo seguro. Por lo menos no pasé esto sola, y ver la cara que ponía Jacob no tenía precio. Estoy segura que mi madre nos protegió la mente durante toda la cena, si no estaríamos muertos, o por lo menos él estaría capado.

El resto del fin de semana pasó bastante deprisa, mis padres se iban esta noche y ya se habían despedido de Jake y su padre al medio día. La última tarde que tenían era para mí y aún tenía la curiosidad de saber algo más sobre el pasado, el mío y el de Jake. Había cosas que aún no entendía.

Mi padre me daba más detalles que mi madre, a ella se le notaba algo incómoda cuando se trataba del pasado de Jacob, cuando ella aún no estaba casada con mi padre y era humana.

Comprendí que mi cerebro había guardado parte de mi infancia, muy muy dentro, por el dolor que me causaba la separación con Jacob. Según mi padre me iba contando toda mi historia iba reconstruyéndose en mi cabeza. Mi nacimiento, la primera imagen que de mi madre cuando aún era humana, la primera vez que vi a Jacob y como transformó mi vida, como pasó a ser de mi propiedad por decirlo de algún modo. Iban apareciendo en mi mente gente que ya conocía, Seth, el padre de Jacob, la manada aunque a día de hoy aún no los había vuelto a ver a todos.

También me contaron la pelea de los Vulturi. Cada vez me tenían que ir contando menos cosas porque poco a poco mi mente se fue abriendo y los recuerdos aflorando. Recuerdo cuando nos tuvimos que ir de Forks, el dolor que sentí al saber que me tenía que separar de Jake, podía sentirlo, incluso ahora, extendiéndose en mi interior. Si ahora era insoportable en su día tuvo que ser peor, y a partir de ese momento mi cerebro fue enterrando cada uno de los momentos vividos.

- Papá hay muchas cosas que aún cuelgan del tintero, y no quiero que se vayan sin contarme todo.

- Mi amor, no tenemos prisa. Estaremos aquí hasta que tu quieras. Puedo leer como aún tienes muchas preguntas.

- Pues contéstamelas, por favor.

Me habló sobre la ida de Forks, que Jacob no fue capaz de abandonarme, en principio, y siguió a mi lado a pesar de tener la condición de estar en forma de lobo. Por lo menos se hacen responsables de la marcha de Jake más adelante, lo paso tan mal como yo, y no se si que eso me consuele me convierte en mala persona. Pero me entristecía pensar que no sufriese por mi ausencia, lo siento soy un monstruo pero me alegra.

- Y qué hay de la vida de Jacob antes de que yo naciese. Mamá parece quererle mucho.

Esa historia me gustó menos. De hecho estaba bastante enfadada, molesta. Primero, mi madre jamás me contó nada al respecto y tampoco lo había hecho ahora, alegó que iba a pasar tiempo con el abuelo. Ya.. Y por otro lado Jacob había estado conmigo habiendo estado con mi madre antes, habiéndola besado. Mi padre me aclaró que la atracción que ellos sentían era a causa de la imprimación que Jake sentía por mi, hasta ahí lo entiendo. Pero me molestaba enormemente que me tomasen por tonta y ninguno de los dos me lo contase. Supongo que si mi padre ha podido tolerarlo, yo también podré.

Él mejor que nadie ha sabido siempre lo que ha pasado por la mente de Jacob, y de creer que sus sentimientos por mi no fueran sinceros y puros no aceptaría nuestra relación.

- Aún no estoy seguro de hacerlo, aunque no porque no lo sienta, porque lo siente. No me voy a librar del chucho en la vida.

Sabía que detrás de esos comentarios mi padre no consideraba a nadie mejor que él para estar a mi lado. Quiere a alguien que me pueda proteger, a pesar de que yo sobra me basto, pero en el caso de necesitarlo, como lo hice en su día, el estará ahí. Para mi padre, eso y el amor que Jake siente por mi es suficiente.

Ya era tarde y mis padres se iban a ir. Había hablado con mi madre, sabía que estaba preocupada y no quería se marchase triste. En el fondo no estaba enfadada con ella, no podía; había dado la vida por mi, había luchado. Además era consciente el amor que sentía por mi padre. La idea de imaginarme la situación entre Jake y ella no me agradaba, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Les dije adiós, hasta las vacaciones de verano, para las cuales ya no quedaba mucho.

Estuve esperando a Jacob el resto de la noche, pero no apareció. Al día siguiente no había clase, era festivo por no se que fiestas del pueblo.

Llamé a Jake a su casa, quería una explicación, pero no estaba. Le dejé el mensaje a su padre de que viniese a casa de mi abuelo a verme. Él no sabía lo que había hablado con mis padres, y no se lo vería venir, pero necesitaba decirle cuanto me molestaba que hubiese besado a mi madre. A MI MADRE. Cada vez que lo pensaba se me revolvía un poco el estómago.

Esperé durante horas. Nunca se retrasaba, ansiaba tanto como yo el estar juntos. Nos costaba mucho mantenernos alejados, ya lo habíamos estado durante años.

No se en que momento de la noche me quedé dormida, pero cuando desperté aún no había amanecido. Estaba preocupada.

Tenía pensado levantarme, ponerme las zapatillas y salir pitando por la ventana para ir a buscarlo, reconocería su olor en cualquier lugar. Al incorporarme en la cama olí que sí había estado aquí, así que mis músculos se relajaron un poco.

Había una nota en la mesita de noche con su letra, la leí en voz baja:

- _He hablado con Seth, bueno no hemos hablado. Nos hemos convertido en lobo los dos, y hemos arreglado las cosas. A intentado evitarlo, pero al final me ha mostrado algo que no quería ver._

_Te has acostado con él. El primer hombre con el que te acuestas, que ya no seré yo, es mi hermano. No se como afrontarlo pero no me apetecía pasar esta noche contigo._

No sabía como reaccionar, no me esperaba esto. Pensé que él lo daba por su puesto, Seth y yo estuvimos juntos, es lo más normal. Pero para mi no tenía importancia, nada que no fuese con respecto a él la tenía. Además, de que va, la que estaba enfadada aquí era yo. Él había besado a mi madre, eso tenía que ser peor que no me joda.

¿Esto iba de notitas? Muy bien, estoy segura de que habrá ido a dormir; tendría él una de mi parte cuando se despierte.

_He leído tu nota. Me ha parecido bastante infantil por tu parte, pero si es así como te quieres comunicar conmigo allá tú. _

_No deberías estar tan enfadado, no se que esperabas, Seth y yo estábamos juntos. Además no parece molestarte mucho que hiciese todo lo que hice contigo sin saber que eras tú. ¿Qué es lo que realmente te molesta, Jacob? _

_Yo sí tengo un motivo para estar enfadada contigo, con tu carta tengo dos. El principal es que mi padre me ha contado una historia muy interesante de mi madre y tuya. Me pareció muy romántica._

_Eres un cabrón._

_Pdta: Cuando crezcas y quieras venir hablar conmigo estaré disponible. Hoy pasaré el día en mi casa, búscame allí si quieres._

Al principio no estaba tan enfadada, pero saber que vino y me dejó una carta en vez de afrontar las cosas me enfada muchísimo. Y más, teniendo un pasado como el que tiene él.

Fui a mi casa a leer unos libros que me había traído mi madre. Y no me voy a engañar a mi misma, también lo estaba esperando.

A mitad de la mañana tocaron a la puerta. No le abrí al instante, que volviese a tocar. Ahí estaba.

- Por fin te veo.- Dije con sarcasmo cuando abrí la puerta.

- ¿Qué significa esta nota?- Preguntó tirándola a mis pies.

- Lo mismo que la tuya.- Contraataqué.- Besaste a mi madre.- Quería arreglar las cosas de una vez por todas.- Y más de una vez tengo entendido.

- Tú te acostaste con mi hermano. Y bastantes más veces de las que yo besé a tu madre. Y si te han contado bien la historia, lo que me atraía hacia tu madre, eras tú.

- Para mi eso no es excusa. La besaste queriendo hacerlo, en ese momento era en ella en quién pensabas cada día. Y fue con ella con la que disfrutaste besando. MI MADRE, Jake. Y lo que me molesta realmente es que no me lo contases antes.

- Bueno, tu tampoco me constaste lo de Seth. Me he enterado, y de una peor forma que tú, créeme.

- Sí, porque si llego a verlo, créeme cuando te digo que te habría cortado a tu amiguito al instante.- En un acto reflejo se colocó las manos en el paquete, sabía que no bromeaba.

- No me molesta que hayas estado antes con alguien, de eso se trataba cuando me hicieron separarme de ti. Me molesta que haya sido él, me molesta tener que verte en su mente cada vez que él se siente culpable. Me duele, ¿lo entiendes?- Lo miré a los ojos y vi el dolor del que hablaba.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les ha parecido? ¡Sean sinceras!<strong>

** No tengo muy claro como continuar y darle un final a la historia. No se si alargarla o no. ¡Necesito sus opiniones!**

**Un beso grande a todas y que sean muy felices.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Pido miles de disculpas por la tardanza. Mi vida ha sido un caos y ahora es que empieza a calmarse y a tomar sentido de nuevo.**

**Siento haberlas dejado así, y siento si el final no es lo que esperaban. Necesitaba terminar esta historia que ya nada tiene que ver con mi estado actual para poder empezar de nuevo. Para poder volver a escribir según los sentimientos que ahora tengo. Según mis vivencias, que por desgracia no han sido del todo buenas.  
><strong>

**Espero que igualmente disfruten leyendo, y les guste, aunque sea solo un poco.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Cap 11.<span>

Entendía como podía sentirse. Verme con Seth, fundida con él por completo. Con la intensidad que Seth lo recuerda sé que es para volverse loco. Tenía que cambiar eso, tenía que darle a él algo en lo que pensar y demostrarle que lo que siento por él haría que lo nuestro fuese más intenso.

No me lo pensé mucho más y lo acorralé contra la pared.

- Te diría que lo siento, pero no es así. Lo único que puedo hacer es darte un recuerdo a ti, lo suficientemente fuerte para que no seas capaz de ver el de Seth.- Vi en su rostro que aún seguía dolido, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo ardiente.

Le besé los labios como si el mundo se fuera a terminar en unas horas. Como si no tuviésemos el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo. Lo besé con todo el amor y la pasión que había en mi y noté como iba entrando y abriéndose paso en cada fibra de su ser. Lo noté porque empezó a corresponderme de la misma manera, haciéndome temblar por dentro, de pies a cabeza.

- Déjame darte todo lo que siempre he tenido para ti. Todo lo que he guardado durante toda mi vida.- Eso lo desarmó por completo y se dejó llevar.

Nos urgía quitar del medio lo que había entre nuestros cuerpos, impidiendo que nuestra piel se rozase, impidiendo poder fundirnos en uno. De un tiró nos deshicimos de la ropa del otro. De toda la ropa.

Me cogió a horcajadas y se dio la vuelta para ser yo, ahora, la que quedase acorralada contra la pared. El fuerte impacto contra el duro cemento me hizo dar un grito ahogado.

Él ni notó la fuerza que había utilizado y eso me ponía aún mas. Esa rudeza en sus gestos me enloquecía.

Podía notar su miembro rozando mi entrada, caliente, esperando a que entrasen en ella.

Jacob tocaba todo mi cuerpo, y a pesar de su fuerza a mi me parecían las caricias mas delicadas del mundo. Su amor me inundaba por completo.

Bajó su cabeza para besarme los pechos, y eso me encendió a lo que yo creía que era mi máximo. Estaba tan húmeda que de haber tenido ropa interior puesta habrían quedado empapadas en menos de 2 segundos.

Desasí una de mis manos de su cuello, y me las ingenié para llegar a acariciar sus huevos. Como un acto reflejo metió cuatro de sus dedos en mi interior, lo que me hizo gemir como nunca. Estaba tan cachonda que cabían a la perfección, incluso poco a poco introducía el quinto dedo. Me ponía tanto sentirlo dentro de mi, aunque fuesen sus dedos.

Parecíamos entendernos por completo, y saber lo que queríamos cada uno. El me estimulaba desde adentro y yo no podía parar de dedicarle cada gemido. Sacó su dedo pulgar para estimularme el clítoris y mi placer se elevó aún más. No quería llegar al orgasmo aún, no antes de que me penetrase. Sus gruñidos de pasión en mi oído me lo ponían bastante difícil.

Empecé a masturbarle como él estaba haciendo conmigo. Parecía faltarme mano para conseguir llegar a toda la extensión de su miembro, pero me las arreglaba bastante bien. Él así me lo demostraba.

Solté la mano que me quedaba aferrada a su cuello, sabía que le podía conmigo sin yo ayudarle, y me las arreglé de alguna manera para acariciarle los testículos a la vez que con la otra estimulaba su polla, subiendo y bajando, haciendo la presión justa.

Vi como enloqueció. Yo no podía cerrar los ojos, ver el efecto que tenía en él era increíblemente erótico. Empujó más sus dedos y noté como pudo introducirme mitad de la mano, casi llegando a la muñeca. Su dedo pulgar apretó con más fuerza mi clítoris haciéndome llegar al orgasmo.

Vi como me dedicó una media sonrisa. Y volví a gemir llegando a un segundo orgasmo. El rió con ganas.

- Idiota.- Le susurré como pude, pues estaba sin aliento.

- Dejate llevar Ness. Te daré muchos más.- Según decía esas palabras sacó su mano de mi interior y lo cambió por su miembro, el cual yo ya no tenía entre mis manos.

No pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco al sentirlo en lo más hondo de mi. Por fin éramos uno, y la sensación era mucho mas satisfactoria de lo que había imaginado.

Para mi todo lo anterior no había existido. Sólo él, sólo esta sensación existía para mi ahora. Y nunca, jamás, nadie podría proporcionarme nada igual.

No me di cuenta cuando atravesamos toda el piso hasta llegar a la cama. Al principio era él el que estaba encima de mí. Metiendo y sacando su polla con mucho cuidado. No entendía como ahora se preocupaba tanto por no hacerme daño, pero veía pintado en su cara la preocupación que sentía. A pesar de su especial cuidado, sus embestidas eran marcadas, perfectas. Introduciéndola hasta el fondo, hasta lo más profundo. Y con cada embestida a mi se me escapaba lo que creía que era mi ultimo aliento.

Me di la vuelta poniéndome a cuatro patas. Si lo pensabas era gracioso pues él era en parte lobo, pero ninguno de los dos rió. Nos ponía cada vez más calientes.

Cuando me empujaba de este modo notaba como sus huevos me rozaban, y me estremecía con cada sensación. Lamía toda mi espalda mientras yo gemía por las embestidas cada vez menos cuidadosas. Tenía sus manos en mis caderas moviéndome a su antojo cuando llegué a mi tercer orgasmo. Era impresionante. Dios.

Esto no estaba siendo justo, así que lo puse tumbado en la cama y esta vez sería yo quien mandaba. Me lo follé como jamás nadie conseguiría hacerlo. Intentaba que los movimientos que hacía le prolongasen más el placer y, además, le otorgaba un poco de presión para que sintiera más como mis paredes lo hacían prisionero.

Era fácil estar juntos. Todo salía de manera natural.

Le llevé al orgasmo, y le dejé que reposase lo justo para poder llevarlo a un segundo. Aquí igualdad de condiciones.

Pasadas las horas nos encontrábamos recostados sobre la cama, ambos exhaustos, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cada uno.

Sabía que él no había pensando ni un solo minuto en Seth, igual que yo no había pensado en lo que él tuvo con mi madre. Eso estaba enterrado para los dos, y nunca volvería a ser un problema para ninguno.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado meses desde aquella primera vez, y ahora las cosas estaban saliendo a pedir de boca.

Seth y él volvían a ser los mismos de siempre. Los recuerdos de aquella noche estaban siempre en la mente de Jake, así que nunca volvió a verme en la de Seth. Por otro lado yo dudaba de que Seth siguiese pensando en eso, pues se había imprimado de mi amiga Daniela.

Me hacía feliz el verlos juntos. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro, se notaba. Y yo sabía que Seth ya no pasaba ni una milésima de segundo pensando en mi. Su mundo giraba en torno a ella, igual que el de Jacob giraba en torno a mi.

Jacob había preparado una cena en mi casa, bueno, ahora era nuestra casa. Desde el día que por primera vez estuvimos juntos vino a vivir conmigo, sin pensárnoslo dos veces. No sabía a que se debía tanta sorpresa, pero había quería juntar a toda la familia, su parte y la mía.

Estábamos todos a la mesa aunque solo la parte de la familia comía. Había hecho entrantes, primer y segundo plato. Incluso un postre. Este hombre cada día me sorprendía más. Estaba todo delicioso.

Después de cenar, estábamos en el salón, de manera relajada. Jacob había preparado unos vídeos de fotos de todos nosotros, fotos en las que yo aún no había nacido, fotos cuando mi madre aún era humana y mi abuelo era más joven. Fotos de la boda de mis padres, fotos de la manada. Fotos de la adopción de Ronnie, el hijo de mi tía Rosalie y mi tío Emmet.

Estábamos todos entusiasmados viendo fragmentos de nuestra vida. Todos ellos eran recuerdo felices. Y yo me estaba empezando a emocionar, y mi abuelo también.

Cuando el vídeo terminó, sin esperarmelo, tenía a Jake de rodillas ante mi. Delante de toda mi familia. Yo no podía creérmelo. Estaba temblando, nunca había estado tan nerviosa. No podía decir palabra. Pero él si podía.

- Nessie, eres el amor de mi vida. Eres más que eso, eres mi vida entera. No podría existir sin ti, no querría hacerlo tampoco. Por eso, y porque quiero pasar cada momento de mi vida junto a ti...- No puedo creerlo.- ¿Querrías hacerme el hombre-lobo más feliz de la tierra al aceptar casarte conmigo?

Tenía esa media sonrisa en su rostro, y sin pensarlo dos veces me arrodillé junto a él y me abalancé sobre su boca.

- Sí, sí, sí. Claro que quiero. Claro que quiero casarme contigo.- Mi pecho estaba inflado de plena felicidad. Y mi rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas. Lo amaba, lo amaba con todo mi ser. - Te amo, Jake.

- Y yo te amo a ti, Ness. Mi Nessie.

Por fin había encontrado mi lugar en el mundo. Mi lugar estaba con él.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Vuelvo a pedir disculpas. Y espero que les haya gustado, aunque sea un poquito. Volveré con más historias y espero que me lean y disfruten con ellas.<strong>

**Me encantaría oír sus opiniones. Reviews.  
><strong>

**Un abrazo, y sean felices, al final eso es lo más importante.  
><strong>


End file.
